Vos Hunger Games
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: Et si c'était vos Hunger Games ? Et si VOUS viviez dans un de ces districts, contraint tous les ans à participer à la Moisson ? Et si, cette année-là, c'était VOUS qui était choisi pour les Hunger Games ? Une expérience incroyable, car c'est VOUS qui allez écrire VOTRE histoire, VOUS qui allez faire les choix qui VOUS feront vaincre... ou mourir.
1. Prologue

**Info dernière minute: les chapitres du train sont bientôt finis. J'ai pris une décison: tous les personnages qui n'ont pas été choisis seront éliminés au Bain de Sang, avec quelques Guest. Pour la Parade et jusqu'au début des Jeux, je prends la "possession " des Guest. Donc si vous voulez absolument vous allier avec un personnage Guest, prenez contact avec moi.**

**PS: Pour des raisons qui me semblent évidentes, les Guest ( que j'ai repris en main, donc ), ne peuvent pas gagner.**

**Nouvelle info dernière minute: vous pouvez reprendre en main un Guest ! Vous partirez avec la base du personnage mais après, vous ferez commd avec le vôtre, nouant des alliances... N'oubliez pas de m'informer !**

Et si c'était vos Hunger Games ?

Et si VOUS viviez dans un de ces districts, contraint tous les ans à participer à la Moisson ? Et si, cette année-là, c'était VOUS qui était choisi pour les Hunger Games ? Une expérience incroyable, car c'est VOUS qui allez écrire VOTRE histoire, VOUS qui allez faire les choix qui VOUS feront vaincre... ou mourir.

Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

**Explications:**

Tu m'as comprise, cher lecteur, tu vas pouvoir essayer de rentrer dans la longue lignée des vainqueurs. Alors, autant te donner toutes les pistes pour gagner:

1 étape: Lis ces lignes attentivement !

2eme étape: Je vais te donner 24 profils de tributs ( ci-dessous ). Envoie-moi un review avec le numéro de ton tribut, accompagné de quelques lignes sur la personnalité et la description de ton personnage, ainsi que ses aptitudes ( car, à part le nom, le personnage c'est toi ! ) ainsi que les grandes lignes de toutes les étapes ( Moissons, entraînement, interview, jeux... ). Je me réserverez le droit d'adapter vos idées, peut-être que ton tribut mourra. ( PS: pour les étapes, commence uniquement par la Moisson, puis je te recontacterai pour la suite ).

Concernant l'organisation, un tribut ne peut pas être choisi deux fois. Sinon, je prendrai votre pseudo, comme BelaSerdaigle01 pour moi, et j'indiquerai le numéro du chapitre à côté. En bref, cela donnerait:

X chapitre 1

Y chapitre 1

Z chapitre 1

Y chapitre 2

Y chapitre 3...

Etc. Tout est compris ? Super, parce que tu vas pouvoir commencez !

**Les tributs:**

N°1: Willis Bluckerman, 17 ans, district 1 ( carrière ) CHOISI PAR **majamaja  
><strong>

N°2: Sunrise Shardeen, 17 ans, district 1 ( carrière ) CHOISIE PAR **majamaja**

N°3: Dangerer Killd, 18 ans, district 2 ( carrière ) CHOISI PAR **Rose Odair**

N°4: Gracy Herdorer, 16 ans, district 2 ( carrière ) CHOISIE PAR **katnissm83**

N°5: Cristopher Edgasser, 13 ans, district 3

N°6: Ashleen Huder, 17 ans, district 3 CHOISIE PAR **rima.I**

N°7: Bran Ashelbi, 16 ans, district 4 ( carrière ) CHOISI PAR **Worz**

N°8: Kayleen Murdeson, 18 ans, district 4 ( carrière ) CHOISIE PAR **MeriemDjez**

N°9: Jalen Miraclee, 12 ans, district 5 CHOISI PAR **princessedusahara**

N°10: Kelseen Mayflow, 15 ans, district 5 CHOISIE PAR **Ashley55 ( Guest )**

N°11: Blaker Dimger, 18 ans, district 6 CHOISI PAR **Eclipse on Panem**

N°12: Baileen Justerson, 14 ans, district 6 CHOISIE PAR **Eclipse on Panem  
><strong>

N°13: Conorr Fiden, 15 ans, district 7

N°14: Destinity Filger, 15 ans, district 7 CHOISIE PAR **Pandora-Linchpin**

N°15: Kyle Rosteen, 17 ans, district 8

N°16: Sydneen Garden, 12 ans, district 8 CHOISIE PAR **Aidan-D**

N°17: Caleb Tiordin, 14 ans, district 9

N°18: Hayleen Flower, 13 ans, district 9 CHOISIE PAR **celia123**

N°19: Hunter Gawthorne, 17 ans, district 10 CHOISI PAR **Kentwell7**

N°20: Annïa Coleston, 16 ans, district 10 CHOISIE PAR **Retour** **d'Acide**

N°21: Dylan Foreve, 18 ans, district 11 CHOISI PAR **toinec**

N°22: Kayla Sarbri, 15 ans, district 11 CHOISIE PAR **guim0veX5**

N°23: Jamian Teresan, 16 ans, district 12 CHOISI PAR **Horrible-Nightmare**

N°24: Sophiera Rosteen, 18 ans, district 12 CHOISIE PAR **Ellanwen**

Choisis ! ( je sais les noms se ressemblent un peu ! ) Et n'oublie pas, c'est par review que tout se joue ! Et, si tu veux un tribut et que l'autre du district a déjà été choisi, lis bien le chapitre de l'autre afin de quand même coller à la réalité dans tes idées. Et, consulte bien les reviews avant de choisir, afin d'éviter de prendre un tribut déjà sélectionné, mais j'essayerai de prévenir.

Ah, et j'allais oublier ! Nous sommes aux 70eme Hunger Games, et l'arène sera une ville ( moderne ) abandonnée, pas besoin de se creuser la tête à favoriser votre tribut. Car il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur !

BelaSerdaigle01


	2. mariadu83 chapitre 1 ( Gracy Herdorer )

mariadu83

Chapitre 1

Le soleil semblait jouer à cache-cache derrière les nuages. Comme si il ne voulait pas voir l'horreur de la Moisson, de ces gamins qu'on arrachait à leur famille. Bon, c'était vrai, dans le district 2, ce genre de drame ne se produisait pas très fréquemment, car il y avait presque toujours un ou une carrière de 18 ans pour se porter volontaire.

Gracy faisait partie des carrières, mais elle n'avait que 16 ans et ce n'était pas de son plein gré qu'elle s'entraînait. Son père était un ancien vainqueur, et la pression qu'il lui mettait était insoutenable. Sa mère, elle, n'était jamais satisfaite de ce que Gracy pouvait faire. Elle la critiquait notamment sur son apparence passe-partout, tellement vulgaire ( la jeune fille était blonde pâle aux yeux bleu clair, qu'est-ce que c'était commun ! ) Mais Gracy était habituée, désormais.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu d'amie, personne pour lui serrer la main quand l'hôtesse s'avança sur l'estrade. Comme à chaque Moisson, Gracy s'imposa une revue mentale de ses capacités qui lui donneraient une chance... ou pas.

" Je suis bonne au couteau, je sais reconnaître quelques plantes et grimper aux arbres, je suis solitaire et m'allier aux autres carrières serait très difficile pour moi. J'ai un talent oratoire assez développé, c'est-à-dire que quand il le faut je sais trouver les mots, même si les grands discours ne serviraient pas à grand-chose dans une arène... Ah oui, je déteste tuer et j'espère jamais n'avoir à le faire ! "

Le petit film projeté se termina au moment où elle acheva sa liste mentale. Gracy fixa l'hôtesse qui lança un tonitruant: " Les dames d'abord ! " Elle se dirigea en vacillant sur ses immenses talons vers la boule de verre contenant les noms des filles, puis déclara " Oh, comme cela est excitant ! " tout en plongeant sa main dans la masse de papiers.

- Gracy Herdorer !

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle, la carrière moyenne de 16 ans, choisie ? Il n'y avait pas une autre carrière qui devait se porter volontaire ? Apparemment non, car Gracy monta sur l'estrade sans qu'aucun cri n'eusse fusé parmi la foule. Hébétée, la jeune fille chercha des yeux ses parents, mais ne les trouva pas.

Gracy ne retrouva ses esprits que quand il fallut serrer la main de l'autre. C'était Dangerer Killd, le meilleur des carrières de 18 ans. Avec lui, Gracy n'avait aucune chance de revenir par un autre moyen qu'une petite boîte de sapin...

Hôtel de Justice. La porte s'ouvrit sur les parents de Gracy. Celle-ci, absorbée par la contemplation du parquet, ne releva la tête que quand ils furent devant elle.

- Si tu ne reviens pas vivante de ses jeux, je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder les autres vainqueurs en face. Tâche de t'en souvenir, et, pour une fois, pense un peu à l'honneur de notre famille ! déclara son père d'une voix froide.

- Oui, dit simplement Gracy.

- Ne nous fais pas honte, pour une fois, ajouta sa mère, méprisante.

- Oui, répéta Gracy en baissant la tête.

Lorsqu'elle la releva, ils étaient partis. Personne d'autre ne vint, et la jeune fille patienta de longues minutes. Enfin, un Pacificateur entra.

- Nous allons partir pour la gare, mademoiselle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

La jeune fille obtempéra et le suivit dans une longue suite de corridors interminables jusqu'à une voiture où se trouvait déjà l'hôtesse. Gracy se rappela qu'elle s'appelait Flavia. Dangerer les suivait de près, lui aussi escorté par son escorte. En soupirant, Gracy se reconnecta totalement à la réalité et monta dans ce qu'elle baptisa: " La Voiture de Mort ".


	3. MeriemDjez chapitre 1 ( Kayleen Murdeson

MeriemDjez

Chapitre 1

Ce matin-là, le ciel était gris et la mer houleuse. Comme le cerveau de Kayleen. La jeune fille ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle (quoique qu'une sourde inquiétude se distillait dans ses veines ), de toute manière elle avait 18 ans, était une des meilleures carrières et allait se porter volontaire, mais elle avait peur pour Lian. Lian, c'était son petit frère de 12 ans, dont c'était la première Moisson. Le petit garçon n'était même pas carrière, il était bien trop sensible et timide. Kayleen adorait littéralement son frère. Elle, ce qui lui plaisait, c'était pourtant la mort, le danger, le sang. Elle maniait habilement le harpon et la lance, que son cousin pêcheur lui avait appris à manier, et surtout, elle était extrémement rapide. Courageuse et combative, elle était aussi charismatique et pouvait soulever des foules. Son gros problème, qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à dompter, c'était sa compassion pour les autres.

La jeune fille revint à la réalité, car il était temps pour elle pour se diriger vers les autres filles de 18 ans. Son coeur commença à battre plus vite quand l'hôtesse, Caïa, se dirigea vers le micro. A ce moment, elle se mit à douter. Devait-elle se porter volontaire ? Elle n'en avait plus aussi envie. Tuer des gens, même si elle aimait flirter avec la mort, lui paraissait insurmontable. " Je laisserais quelqu'un d'autre y aller, se promit-elle tout en se sentant lâche, sauf si c'est une enfant de 12 ans ".

" Les dames d'abord ! "

Ce cri enjoué la fit revenir à la réalité. Caïa se dirigeait vers la boule de verre contenant les noms des filles. Kayleen était la fille du maire, à qui elle resemblait d'ailleurs énormément ( brune aux yeux bleus comme la mer ), son nom n'était inscrit que 7 fois. Et, pourtant, elle avait un pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se révéla très très mauvais.

- Kayleen Murdeson !

Kayleen comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir tuer, car les Hunger Games venaient de commencer.

OOOO

OOOOOOO

OOOO

Le maire venait de quitter la pièce des adieux, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Lian, fort heureusement épargné car pas sélectionné, pleurait également en quittant la pièce où Kayleen attendait. La porte se rouvrit soudain et laissa place à ses 3 plus proches amies, Harreen, Dailya et Fisheen. Dailya la serra dans ses bras en pleurant, elle avait toujours était sensible. Harreen et Fisheen, elles, se contentèrent de l'embrasser. Au moment de partir, Dailya glissa une bague en or autour du doigt de la jeune fille.

- Pour te protéger.

Et elle sortit. Kayleen, touchée, enfila la bague " Puisse-t-elle m'aider à revenir vivante. "

Un Pacificateur entra.

" Veuillez me suivre. "

Il la mena sur le perron de l'hôtel de justice, où les attendait une voiture. Caïa bavardait allègrement avec l'autre tribut, qui se contentait d'hocher la tête. Kayleen se rendit compte qu'elle ne se rappelait ni de son nom, ni de son âge. Elle se souvenait juste qu'il était carrière.

La jeune fille prit place dans la voiture, qui démarra pour la gare. A mi-chemin environ, on apercevait la mer, toujours aussi agitée. Les yeux rougies par des larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir, Kayleen dit adieu à sa chère patrie.


	4. guim0veX5 chapitre 1 ( Kayla Sarbri )

guim0veX5

Chapitre 1

La Moisson était, malgré les tristes évènements qu'il annonçait, un jour de liesse dans le district 11. Un des seuls jours sans dur labeur dans les champs, cela devait se fêter ! Mais Kayla ne se préoccupait pas de cela. C'était la Moisson, et la jeune fille y participait encore cet année.

A 15 ans, Kayla en paraissait 13, car elle était petite et agile. Elle était cependant très belle, avec sa peau métissé, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses envoûtants yeux verts. Elle était assez discrète et timide, mais pouvait se montrer froide et calculatrice s'il le fallait. Et, si elle était choisie, Kayla mettrait tout en oeuvre pour rentrer chez elle. Sa persévérance lui était un réel atout au quotidien. Elle courait vite, savait se défendre dans un corps-à-corps, et maniait assez habilement le couteau. Et surtout, elle était observatrice. Le meilleur atout qu'on puisse avoir, du moins pour la jeune fille.

L'hôtesse, Julia, s'avança. Elle portait une ridicule perruque bouclée, de couleur bleue, et sa peau était... rouge. Comme d'habitude, Kayla éprouva une irrésistible envie de rire. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'allégresse. Lorsque le film habituel fut terminé, et que l'hôtesse leur eut souhaité un " Joyeux Hunger Games ! ", ce fut le moment de tirer au sort la fille qui représenterai le districtt 11. Kayla eu moins envie de rire en songeant aux 20 petits papiers portant son nom, là, dans cette boule de verre.

L'hôtesse plongea sa main gantée dans la boule, y farfouilla un peu, puis ses doigts se refermèrent sur une enveloppe. Elle se redirigea vers son micro, un sourire d'excitation plaqué aux lèvres, et déclara après quelques secondes:*

- Kayla Sarbri !

Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Mais si, ça l'était, puisque tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. " Sois forte, s'exhorta-t-elle mentalement, ne t'effondre pas, ne pleure pas. Montre-toi forte et redoutable. Peut-être que quelqu'un prendra ta place. "

La jeune fille monta d'un pas lourd les marches jusqu'à l'estrade, puis dut donner son nom ( oui, c'était inutile ), son âge. Puis, elle chercha des yeux son petit frère et sa mère. Les deux étaient en larmes.

- Serrez-vous la main !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit l'autre tribut. Ils échangèrent une brève poignée de main, puis deux Pacificateurs les encadrèrent jusqu'à la salle où ils feraient leurs adieux à leur famille. Personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour Kyala.

00000

000000

- Maman, chuchota Kayla à sa mère, femme brisée par le travail aux champs, je ne pourrai pas revenir.

- Dis au moins à ton frère que... tu peux vaincre, murmura la femme en l'enlaçant.

- Dilan, je te promet que je reviendrai, fit la jeune fille en dévisageant son frère avec tendresse.

- Tu le jures ? demanda le petit garçon en larmes.

- Oui.

- L'entretien est fini.

Un Pacificateur raccompagna la seule famille de Kyala, qui les regarda partir avec le sentiment qu'elle les voyait pour la dernière fois. Puis, tout se succéda très vite. On l'accompagna dans une voiture où se trouvé Julia. Puis le tribut masculin arriva, et la voiture s'ébranla pour la gare, qui était à 10 minutes de là.


	5. Retour d'Acide chapitre 1 ( Annïa Co)

Retour d'Acide

Chapitre 1

Annïa contempla pensivement la foule qui se massait déjà auprès de l'estrade. " De nouveaux Jeux, et un nouveau risque pour moi. Mon nom est déjà inscrit 6 fois. Remarquez, j'ai de la chance, je n'ai pas besoin de prendre des _tesserae_. "

La jeune fille se mêla à la foule et trouva assez facilement son amie de toujours, Mina. Elle avait déjà un stylo et du papier à la main. Car, tous les ans, le rituel entre les deux adolescentes consistait à écrire sa vie sur du papier, au cas où une d'elle serait choisie. Si c'était le cas, la sélectionnée donnerait son papier à son amie, qui le brulerait si elle mourrait.

Sans attendre, Annïa commença à écrire, Mina fit de même.

_Je m'appelle Annïa Coleston et j'ai 16 ans. Je vis au District 10 et je suis la fille d'un propriétaire d'un petit abattoir à l'ouest de mon district. C'est moi et mon meilleur ami, Lucian ( mon autre meilleure amie s'appelle Mina ) qui y travaillont tous les jours après les cours car mon père s'occupe de la gestion et ma mère ne supporte plus la vue du sang depuis que sa soeur, ma tante, s'est fait massacrer par un carrière aux Hunger Games. D'ailleurs, c'était ce carrière qui avait gagné. _

_Concernant mon physique, je suis de taille moyenne, j'ai la peau mate et des cheveux noirs très très frisés. Mina m'appelle son mouton depuis qu'on se connaît. J'ai aussi des yeux particuliers, des yeux verts qui tirent sur l'or. Mon père dit que j'ai des yeux de chat. Je suis assez musclée car il faut bien maîtriser le bétail mais aussi agile pour éviter les coups. _

_Concernant ce qui se passerait si j'étais sélectionnée pour les Jeux, je sais où il faut frapper pour tuer. Je connais les points vitaux des hommes comme des bêtes. _

_Même si j'ai quelques amis, je ne suis pas très sociable et aurait du mal à me faire des alliés. Dans les combats à distance, je serais désavantagée car je vise mal, quelque soit l'arme. Au corps-à-corps je me débrouille très bien et un couteau serait mon arme idéale._

_Mes adversaires seront comme les animaux que je tue, alors... je les verrai comme des animaux apeurés et j'essaierai de ne pas trop penser à leur humanité quand je les tuerai. Je ferai tout pour rentrer chez moi, si j'étais choisie. _

- Fini ! lança Annïa en pliant mon papier et en le mettant dans ma poche.

- Moi aussi, répondit Mina.

A ce moment, l'hôtesse, Carnia, une parfaite citoyenne du Capitole, lança la diffusion d'un petit film " spécialement envoyé du Capitole ". C'était le même tous les ans. La jeune fille croisa alors le regard de Lucian, son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait au milieu des garçons de 16 ans. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire.

- Les dames d'abord !

L'hôtesse, le visage luisant d'excitation, plongea la main dans la boule des filles. Elle en retira un petit papier, et le coeur d'Annïa coeur se serra. Elle aggripa la main de Mina.

- Annïa Coleston !

Quoi ? Annïa sentit que son monde s'écroulait, mais elle resta digne, glissa son autobiographie écrite il y avait un peu plus de dix minutes et s'avança, sortit de la masse des filles et grimpa sur l'estrade.

000

Ses parents venaient de repartir. Sa mère s'était évanouie et son père la portait dans ses bras. Mina et Lucian arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.

- Je le brûlerai, commença Mina en parlant du papier.

Les adieux furent, hélas, trop courts, et déjà Annïa dut se rendre dans une voiture pour la gare. L'hôtesse et le tribut masculin l'attendait. Annïa s'installa et la voiture démarra, emportant les dernières traces de l'enfance de la jeune fille.


	6. Pandora-Linchpin chapitre 1(Destinity F)

Pandora-Linchpin

Chapitre 1

Destinity détestait son prénom, encore plus en ce jour de Moisson. C'était sa mère qui l'avait choisi, en espérant qu'elle serait une fille idéale et en faisant référence au destin, à l'avenir. Malheureusement, Destinity ne l'était pas. A 15 ans, elle adorait rêvasser dans le Pré qui bordait le District 7, mais, avant, elle devait aller en cours puis couper du bois avec son père, qui, lui, n'attendait rien de spécial d'elle, pendant que sa soeur et sa mère s'occupait des tâches ménagères.

Destinity n'était pas très musclée, mais quand même assez pour couper du bois. Elle maniait la hache avec aisance. Elle n'était pas combative, assez "molle " mais si il fallait se défendre... Elle était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Assez timide et parfois un peu farouche, ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Destinity, si elle était choisie pour les Hunger Games, ferait tout pour rester en vie, car elle ne voulait pas que la pression que lui mettait sa mère retombe sur sa soeur. Elle était, malgré son manque de vivacité, assez réfléchie et mature. Elle pouvait mentir, se débrouiller avec un arc, mais uniquement sur des cibles fixes. Elle ne cherchait la compagnie uniquement des gens avec qui elle était en confiance, alors, si elle devait prendre des alliés, elle ne prendrait que des gens avec qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, pas du genre à lui planter un couteau dans le dos ou lui trancher la gorge pendant son sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, l'hôtesse du district, Venia, allait maintenant tirer au sort la jeune fille qui partirait représenter le district 7 aux Hunger Games. Destinity avait du prendre des _tesserae_, son nom était inscrit 25 fois. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas trop inquiète, enfin si juste un peu... Parce qu'elle avait toujours réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet et, ce, malgré le nombre croissant d'enveloppes portant son nom.

- Destinity Filger !

La jeune fille crut que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Elle ? Celle qui avait certainement le moins de chance de survivre ? Et personne ne se portait volontaire tandis qu'elle gravissait les marches et serrait la main à Venia. Sa mère, visiblement très fière, souriait, mais son père et sa soeur ( qui n'avait que 11 ans ) paraissaient morts d'inquiétude et anéantis.

Les adieux à sa mère furent consistèrent en un vague " ne me fais pas honte " puis elle repartit. Son père et sa soeur lui firent un tas de promesses, et elle leur promit d'essayer de revenir. Puis quelques amis vinrent, et il fut temps de quitter cette salle de l'hôtel de justice. Escortée par un Pacificateur, Destinity fut menée de l'autre côté du bâtiment, où l'attendait une voiture où se trouvait déjà Venia. L'hôtesse rajustait son imposante perruque vert anis. Le tribut masculin du district se faisait les ongles, mais paraissait très nerveux. Destinity prit place, un peu intimidée, et la voiture démarra. Comme on était dans la ville principale du District, le voyage dura peu, et bientôt la gare apparut.


	7. Kentwell7 chapitre 1 ( Hunter Gawthorne)

Kentwell7

Chapitre 1

La Moisson. Ce funeste jour que tous, parents, enfants et proches, redoutaient.

Hunter, un jeune garçon de 17 ans, s'avança vers les guichets d'enregistrement. Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser, que, cette année, peut-être... La panique menaçant de le submerger, il inspira un grand coup et se concentra sur sa vie, sur lui.

"_ Je m'appelle Hunter Gawthorne, j'ai 17 ans et je vis au Distrcit 10, le district du bétail. Je n'ai pas à tuer des animaux, moi je dois les garder. Cela m'a rendu fort physiquement et endurant, un véritable atout au quotidien, et peut-être si je suis choisi, dans les Jeux... J'ai les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris pâle et la peau claire._

_Je suis rapide et agile, mais je ne sais pas manier d'armes. Je peux suivre une piste et tendre des pièges. Si des tributs tombent entre mes mains, je pense être capable de mettre fin à leurs jours. Enfin, rien ne dit que je vais être sélectionné, alors... Je ne suis pas très social ni très bavard, et, surtout, je suis claustrophobe. "_

- Votre doigt, s'il-vous-plait !

Le jeune homme tendit son doigt au Pacificateur qui en préleva un peu de sang puis rejoignit les garçons de son âge. La Moisson allait commencer, il était l'un des derniers.

Le film passa très vite, puis ce fut au tour de la fille d'être sélectionnée. L'hôtessse, Carnia, se dirigea vers la boule des filles. Elle souriait et son visage luisait d'excitation, comme qui les habitants du Capitole adoraient ces Jeux sanglants.

- Annïa Coleston !

Ce n'était pas une fille que Hunter connaissait, il en fut soulagé. Elle devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans, et avait des yeux très particuliers, des yeux de chat.

Puis Carnia se dirigea, cette fois, vers la boule des garçons.

- Voyons voir... Hunter Gawthorne !

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se serrer. Il dut se battre pour rester digne et ne pas fondre en larmes. Il gravit l'estrade, serra la main d'Annïa et suivit l'hôtesse et les Pacificateurs à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice.

La grande soeur de Hunter, âgée de 20 a,s, le serra contre elle.

- Tu peux gagner, frérot, tu peux gagner, murmura-t-elle du ton de quelqu'un qui essaie de se convaincre soi-même.

Ses parents, bourrus mais affectueux, lui donnèrent une petite bourrade dans le dos, mais, très vite, le Pacificateur revint pour écourter les adieux et emmener Hunter dans la voiture qui le conduira à la gare. Il prit place à l'arrière, à côté de l'hôtesse qui bavardait allègrement avec le chauffeur, puis la fille, Annïa selon ses souvenirs, arriva et ils partirent. Hunter sentit encore une fois son coeur se serrer, mais encore une fois il resta digne. Tout serait filmé et retransmis, et la moindre trace de pleurs se verrait. La fille n'avait pas pleuré non plus et le jeune homme l'admira pour cela.


	8. Worz chapitre 1 ( Bran Ashelbi )

Worz

Chapitre 1

Bran Ashelbi adorait la Moisson. Oui, il l'adorait. Car les Hunger Games représentaient pour lui une chance de victoire, de reconnaissance. Car ils représentaient une chance d'échapper à sa mère qui buvait et l'ignorait, et, surtout, son père, qui le battait de puis ses 7 ans ( Bran en avait 16 ) et qui l'avait forcé à devenir carrière à la mort de sa soeur ( c'était pour cela qu'il avait commencé à le battre ), qui avait provoqué le fait que Bran ne craignait plus la douleur, ni la mort.

Bran était un beau garçon, si on exceptait ses innombrables bleus. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux noisette, le sourire charmeur, une musculature développée, il faisait craquer nombre de jeunes filles. Son ami, Shark, lui aussi un carrière, le jalousait un peu pour cela.

Les deux garçons aimaient faire les 400 coups pour faire tourner en bourrique les Pacificateurs, pour se sentir plus vivants. Bran particulièrement, car, il n'avait plus aucune crainte concernant la douleur et la mort.

Cependant, ce que son père lui avait fait, et qu'il faisait encore, ne pouvait se réduire à ses conséquences. Si Bran était social et populaire, il pouvait également très méfiant et, dans ses moments de grand abandon, ne faisait plus confiance à personne.

Très vite, le jeune homme avait appris à se débrouiller avec un couteau ou ses poings. Il était imbattable en corps-à-corps et excellait également au lancer de javelot ou de lance.

Shark l'attendait déjà, derrière les guichets d'enregistrement. Bran le rejoignit, et, une fois n'était pas coutume, ils rentrèrent sagement dans le rang.

Sur ce, l'hôtesse arriva. Elle s'appelait Caïa et était parfaitement ridicule avec son look du Capitole. Elle attrapa le micro et annonça la diffusion du traditionnel film du Capitole. Shark et Bran ne le regardèrent pas, trop occupés à dévisager une jolie fille de 18 ans, une carrière aussi, d'après les souvenirs du jeune homme.

- Elle est trop canon, murmura Bran.

- Grave, répondit Shark.

L'hôtesse allait à présent annoncer la tribut féminine.

- Kayleen Murdeson !

La carrière qu'ils avaient repéré sortit de la masse des jeunes filles. Bran sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Elle était vraiment très jolie...

- Et maintenant, les garçons !

Caïa s'avança vers la boule des garçons, saisit un papier et lut:

- Bran Ashelbi !

Il était sélectionné ! Bran sentit une force invisible s'emparait de lui, le menant droit à l'estrade. Il était sélectionné ! Le seul bémol dans sa joie, était qu'il devrait combattre la jolie Kayleen, même si dans un premier temps ils s'allieraient avec les autres carrières...

OOOO

OOOO

Personne ne vint dire au revoir à Bran, à part Shark. Les deux garçons échangèrent une poignée de main, puis:

- Enerve bien les Pacificateurs pour moi, murmura Bran, ému.

- Compte sur moi, vieux frère.

Enfin vint le moment du départ pour la gare. Un Pacificateur emmena Bran à une voiture où se trouvait l'hôtesse, puis Kayleen, les yeux rougis, arriva et ils démarèrent. Bran se rendit compte que la vie lui semblait plus belle, car il savait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne reverrait jamais son père.


	9. Ellana of Rivendell chapitre 1(Sophiera

Ellana of Rivendell

Chapitre 1

Sophiera était une enfant de l'amour. Elle n'avait pas été désirée, et sa mère n'aimait pas son père, mais elle était là, et ses parents lui avaient toujours caché ça tout en l'élevant dans un foyer rempli d'amour. Ils étaient tous deux d'anciens vainqueurs, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était mentor. Son père entraînait cependant sa fille en cachette de sa mère, et, comme elle avait 18 ans, elle avait pris la décision de faire comme une carrière des districts 1, 2 et 4, c'est-à-dire se porter volontaire. Elle avait déjà une technique, qui consistait en rester passive, miser sur le camouflage et surprendre les autres quand ils s'y attendraient le moins. Mais si les carrières faisaient une alliance, elle ne ferait pas le poids, elle en était convaincue. Ses armes de prédilection étaient l'épieu, la lance et le javelot, et elle savait à peu prés se servir d'un arc, même si elle n'était pas très très douée.

Côté physique, c'était une très jolie jeune femme avec de courts cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et des yeux gris. Elle était forte, ambitieuse, rapide, intelligente, attentive et entêtée.

La Moisson allait commencer. L'hôtesse, Effie Trinket, s'avança vers le micro. On projeta un petit film produit par le Capitole, puis tout alla très vite. Effie tira la jeune fille, et:

- Sophiera Rosteen !

La jeune fille s'avança calmement et gravit les marches de l'estrade. Cela l'arrangeait, finalement, de ne pas avoir à se porter volontaire. Tous savaient de qui elle était la fille, et, si elle s'était portée volontaire, tous l'auraient considérée comme une carrière méprisable. Elle ne voulait pas de cela, Sophiera, elle voulait juste gagner les Jeux et rentrer. Elle voulait être célèbre et égaler ses parents, bien qu'ils ne lui mettent pas vraiment la pression. Elle voulait prouver à tout Panem que le district 12 n'était pas forcément celui qui gagnait le moins, celui dont les tributs qui en sortaient étaient les plus faibles. Car ce n'était pas vrai, du moins dans le cas de Sophiera qui se sentait de taille à égaler un carrière.

OOO

OOOOO

Son père lui avait demandé son plan, sa mère avait discrètement essuyé ses larmes. Sophiera les avait embrassé tous les deux, les avaient serrés dans ses bras, et leur avait promis que le district 12 aurait un nouveau vainqueur, elle. Elle leur avait promis qu'elle reviendrait, tout simplement. Et puis un Pacificateur était entré et l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'arrière de l'Hôtel de justice où l'attendait une voiture, avec, à l'intérieur l'autre tribut du district 12 et l'exubérante Effie. Le chauffeur avait alors démarré.

Sophiera se demanda quand elle reviendrait. C'était une question absurde, car elle ne savait même pas si elle reviendrait. Mais bon, elle avait de bonnes chances. Elle avait même de très bonnes chances.


	10. majamaja chapitre 1 (Sunrise Shardeen )

majamaja

Chapitre 1

Sunrise soupira d'impatience. IL était presque 10h, et la Moisson ne semblait pas vouloir commencer. Elle serra son porte-bonheur, un pendentif avec un soleil accroché. Les pointes du soleil lui rentrèrent dans la main. Curieusement, cela l' lui rappela ce que disait son entraîneur:

" Pendant la Moisson, vous devez vous sentir vivants, savoir qui vous êtes... car peut-être que vous ne le saurez plus jamais. "

_Je m'appelle Sunrise Shardeen, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis une carrière du district Un, je combats à la faux ou à l'épée. Je résiste parfaitement à la douleur et mourrir ne me fais pas peur. Enfin, si, un peu._

_Je suis logique, volontaire, sûre de moi, joyeuse et pétillante quand il le faut, sombre quand il le faut, déterminée. Il parait que je suis également orgueilleuse et un peu snob._

_Je ressemble énormément à ma mère: je suis grande et élancée, j'ai de longs cheveux blond vénitien au milieu du dos, ondulés et des yeux verts. Mais ma mère n'est pas là pour me le dire. _

_Elle avait survécu aux Hunger Games, mais des rebelles l'ont tuées dans un attentat. Ils ont été exécutés, mais ma mère est quand même partie. Aujourd'hui je marche dans ses traces car je vais me porter volontaire, comme elle à 17 ans. C'est une façon de l'honorer et d'honorer ma famille, car je compte bien gagner./_

Sunrise leva les yeux. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et l'hôtesse se dirigeait en se dandinant vers la boule des filles?

" Comme c'est l'usage, les dames d'abord ! "

" Vite, songea Sunrise. Elle fendit la foule et arriva dans la travée centrale.

- Je me porte volontaire !

L'hôtesse s'arrêta. Sunrise la rejoignit d'un pas vif sur l'estrade.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, ma petite ?

Sunrise détestait qu'on l'apelle ma petite.

- Sunrise Shardeen.

- Et quel âge as-tu ?

- 17 ans.

- Et bien, applaudissons bien fort miss Shardeen !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, mais Sunrise s'en fichait. Elle pensait à sa mère. On disait qu'elle avait refusé de serrer la main de son partenaire, en disant " Chacun pour sa pomme "

- Willis, Sunrise, serrez-vous la main.

Ah, c'était Willis, un garçon de sa classe et de son groupe de carrière...

Il lui tendait la main, son visage était inexpressif.

- Non. Chacun pour sa pomme.

Willis reprit sa main et la dévisagea, sans doute surpris, mais son visage ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion.

Quelqu'un cria: Sunset est revenue !

Sunrise sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Sunset, c'était sa mère.

- Euh, allons-y, bégaya l'hôtesse totalement dépassée par les évenements. Elle prit Sunrise par le coude, Willis par le poignet, et les poussa à l'intérieur.

LO

- Le président Snow t'en voudra peut-être. Sûrement, même. Si ta mère est morte, ma petite, c'est que Snow l'a voulu.

- Snow ne sera pas en face de moi avec un couteau dans l'arène, alors je m'en fiche.

- Tu te trompes lourdement. Il peut faire basculer tes jeux.

- Qu'il les fasse basculer, je gagnerai quand même.

- Alors, bonne chance.

Sunrise regarda sortir son entraîneur, un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine, mais, son entraîneur venait de lui balancer en pleine figure ce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre depuis tant d'années.

Un Pacificateur entra, il la conduisit dans une voiture, avec l'hôtesse et Willis.

Sunrise soupira et ferma les yeux.


	11. Ashley55 chapitre 1 ( Kelseen Mayflow )

Ashley55

Chapitre 1

Kelseen serra son frère, Eless, dans ses bras. C'était sa première Moisson, et il en tremblait d'angoisse.

- Tu ne peux pas être choisi. Tu verras, ça ne sera pas toi. Généralement, à 12 ans, on est pas choisi.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine.

Kelseen rejoignit ses amies qui l'attendait le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kels ? , demanda Mayra.

- Personne ne devrait être forcé de participer. C'est tellement...

- On sait, on sait. Mais on ne peut rien faire. Les gens ont peur, Kels, c'est là toute la différence, répondit Junera, sa jumelle.

- De plus, toi tu as une vraie chance si tu es choisie. Tu sais te battre avec une hache ou à main nue, grâce à ton père. En plus, on sait toutes que tu es tellement prête à tout pour vivre que tu tueras sans trop de problèmes... Alors que nous..., renchérit doucement Rosemarine.

- Je n'ai que 15 ans ! J'ai la vie devant moi ! Et vous aussi ! Et toutes les personnes sélectionnables !

- Kels... Tu es tellement...

- Trop gentille...

- Et trop ambitieuse aussi...

Kelseen, furieuse, se détourna et se fondit dans la foule. Si seulement elle pouvait être sûre de protéger son frère ! Si seulement...

Une jolie fille d'environ 1,65m aux cheveux châtains, à la peau pale, et aux yeux verts profonds dans lequel baignait des larmes de rage la contemplait dans une flaque d'eau. Kelseen essuya d'un revers de la main les petites larmes prêtes à couler. A ce moment, la Moisson commença. Le ventre nouée, la jeune fille se détourna de son reflet.

- Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Comme toujours, je vous propose de visionner un petit film venu tout droit du Capitole !

Kelseen ne lui jeta pas même un coup d'oeil.

- Et maintenat, voici venu le tirage des...filles !

Elle ( Kelseen croyait se souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Julia ) se dirigea vers la grosse boule en verre.

- Et donc, la tribut féminine du District Cinq sera... Kelseen Mayflow !

Kelseen ne se sentit même pas angoissée. Complètement déconnectée de la réalité, elle grimpa d'un pas lourd sur l'estrade, se montrant volontairement forte, pour les autres tributs.

Elle tendit toute son âme vers son frère pendant le tirage des garçons, mais ce fut un autre, de 12 ans également, qui fut choisi. Son nom était Jalen Miraclee.

La jeune fille lui serra brièvement la main, se demandant combien de temps tiendrait ce pauvre petit.

LOLOLOLO

Les Mayflow, autrement dit les parents et les deux frères de Kelseen ( le cadet avait donc 9 ans ), pleuraient tandis que leur fille et soeur aînée tachait de retenir ses larmes, pour la caméra. Mais les adieux furent trop brefs. La jeune fille devait se rendre à la gare. Une dizaine de minutes après qu'on ait sorti sa famille, la jeune fille fut emmenée dans une petite voiture. Julia babillait allègrement. Quand au garçon, il avait pleuré et pleurait encore.

* * *

><p><strong>Malheureusement, Ashley55, j'ai reçu ta review par mail uniquement et je ne la trouve pas sur le site. Donc, encore désolée, mais envoie-moi par PM tes idées pour le prochain chapitre !<strong>


	12. rimaI chapitre 1 ( Ashleen Huder )

**Il y a un truc bizarre, c'est qu'il y a des gens avec Guest entre parenthèse derrière leur pseudo qui poste des reviews qui n'arrive que dans ma boîte mail ! Aucune trace sur le site ! Donc, impossible de leur donner une réponse... Donc, justement, une certaine Jay ( Guest ) m'a envoyé un review, et rima.I m'a envoyé un PM pour le même perso. Donc rima.I a été la première à me l'envoyer, donc je l'ai choisie, mais je tiens à dire à Jay ( sans avoir pu la prévenir du coup ) que je suis désolée et qu'il peut me renvoyer un review avec un autre perso. Désolée ! ( J'espère qu'elle lira ces lignes ! )**

* * *

><p>rima.I<p>

Chapitre 1

Ashleen prit son stylo et écrivit:

_Salut, Thorner_

_J'espère que le District Trois te plait toujours autant, toi qui vient du Onze. Quand à moi, je m'y plais bien aussi._

_Tu ne m'as jamais vue, c'est seulement grâce à un ami commun qu'on a été mis en contact, pour que je te donne des nouvelles de Panem, moi la résistante. Et toutes ces lettres sans parler de moi. Je suppose que la Moisson délie les langues. J'ai 17 ans, c'est mon avant-dernière Moisson, mais j'ai exactement 42 papiers à mon nom. Dans ma famille ( on est 6 ) je suis la seule obligée à prendre des tessarae. Normal, c'est moi l'aînée. Mes 3 frères ont respectivement 15, 14 et 12 ans, mais ils travaillent tous à l'usine où ils assemblent des pièces montées avec ma mère. Moi,j'y ai échappée grâce à ma vivacité d'esprit pour aller dans les expérimentations chimiques, avec mon père. Il nous battait, on était les victimes favorites des petits durs à l'école: tout ça jusqu'à ce que je me rebelle, i ans. J'ai appris à me servir de mes poings et de mes pieds, et, j'ai appris la fabrication d'armes chimiques. J'ai rejoint un groupe de rebelles. La ville, c'est devenu mon terrain de jeu. Le Capitole, si on m'y larguait, je le ferai tomber. Il parait que je suis assez intelligente, surtout pour mon âge. Sinon, je suis aussi sensible, brave, téméraire, intrépide, toujours en colère, observatrice, agressive, sèche, solitaire, silencieuse, renfermée sur moi-même. Côté physique, je suis... normale. Taille, poids, beauté moyenne. Cheveux bruns ternes en queue de cheval haute, yeux noisette, passe-partout, assez fine et élancée._

_Peut-être qu'on ne se récrira jamais, (auquel cas on te donnera un autre correspondant )_

_J'espère que tu pourras bientôt sortir et vivre, tout simplement_

_Ashleen_

Elle cacheta sa lettre, et sortit. Elle emprunta une ruelle, glissa la lettre sous la porte de leur ami commun qui servait d'intermédiaire, et se dirigea vers la grand-place.

La Moisson allait commencer. Ashleen s'inscrivit à la hâte et attendit, anonyme dans la foule dense. L'hôtesse fit son bla-bla habituel, annonça qu'en vertu de la galanterie les filles passaient d'abord...

- Ashleen Huder !

Ashleen étouffa un rire incrécule. " Attendez, c'est moi, là ? pensa-t-elle.

Mais c'était elle. Le visage grave, fermé, elle fendit la foule, grimpa sur l'estrade. Tout son être était en apnée. Tout ce qu'elle retint du garçon, c'est qu'il avait 13 ans, et que ce n'était pas un de ses frères.

A l'hôtel de ville, toute sa famille sauf son père vint. Elle les embrassa tous; mais elle était distante, elle se projetait déjà dans l'arène. Après tout, c'était dans une semaine...

On la conduisit dans une voiture, elle contempla pensivement le paysage, l'esprit vide.


	13. celia123 chapitre 1 ( Hayleen Flower )

celia123

Chapitre 1

Hayleen considéra son reflet dans le miroir. Une fille de 13 ans qui en parait 11 tellement elle est fluette. Ca s'est sûre que, pour être agile, elle l'était. Mais elle n'avait pas de muscles. Ses cheveux blond pâle pendaient dans son dos, un peu secs, un peu raides. Sa peau était si pâle qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes à chaque instant. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'un éclat triste. Elle avait revêtu, pour la Moisson, une robe vert pomme, toute simple. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse avoir, sa mère et elle étaient si pauvres ! La jeune fille n'avait plus de père, et se contentait de survivre, avec sa mère. Les _tesserae _étaient une opportunité inestimable. Elle avait ainsi 6 papiers à son nom, c'était encore peu. Elle avait à peu près autant de chance d'être choisie qu'une fille riche de 16 ans. Rien de bien folichon, mais c'était mieux que plus de 50 papiers !

Hayleen sortit de sa chambre, de la maison et gagna bien vite la grand-place. Sa mère, l'y attendait. Elle avait emporté son ouvrage de couture, histoire de s'avancer et d'avoir de quoi manger, le soir. Hayleen se fit enregistrer et se dirigea vers elle. Mais un Pacificateur la repoussa vers les autres filles, car la Moisson allait commencer. La jeune fille se fondit dans la masse. Elle prit place entre deux filles de sa classe, qui se contentèrent de l'ignorer. Hayleen n'avait pas d'amis.

Le film commença, puis l'hôtesse, Vulnia, se dirigea vers la boule des filles. Elle fouilla un peu, essayant d'atteindre les papiers fraichement mélangés qui se trouvaient un peu en-dessous, en saisit un, le reposa, fouilla encore, en prit un autre qu'elle sortit de la boule et déplia.

- Hayleen Flower !

Impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Quelqu'un se porterait volontaire. C'était obligé. Mais, tandis qu'elle escaladait une à une les marches, puis quand elle répondit aux questions de Vulnia, rien ne vint. On tira le garçon, il avait juste un an de plus qu'elle. Ils se serrèrent la main, on les emmena à l'intérieur pour leurs adieux.

Sa mère vint. Elle était en larmes, mais tâcha de la rassurer. ( Tu es petite, tu peux aisément te camoufler )

Puis elle fut seule. Le salon était beau, mais Hayleen s'en fichait. Elle essuyait ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues en masse. Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et gonflés quand le Pacificateur qui l'avait empêché de voir sa mère avant la Moisson vint la chercher pour la conduire à la voiture qui l'emmenerait à la gare. Il avait l'air un peu coupable quand il lui ouvrit une portière. Le garçon arriva quelques instants plus tard, Vulnia ordonna de démarrer et ils partirent.

Au fond de son coeur, Hayleen savait* qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

><p>* ( ou croyait savoir héhéhé, elle aussi a sa chance )<p> 


	14. Rose Odair chapitre 1 ( Dangerer Killd )

Rose Odair

Chapitre 1

Le Monstre se fraya un passage parmi la foule. On s'écartait sur son passage, ce qui rendait sa progression plus aisée. Il était prêt. Ces Hunger Games serait sa victoire. Déjà, il se ferait un plaisir de tuer sa compagne de district, pour montrer qu'il haïssait son lieu de naissance. Mais, ça, ce serait le grand final. Avant, beaucoup d'autres périraient. La vie est dure, seuls les plus forts survivent. C'était le principe, l'essence même des Hunger Games, voilà pourquoi Dangerer était certain de pouvoir les gagner.

Très grand et très musclé, cheveux noirs et yeux marron. Il impressionnait déjà par sa colossale stature d'athlète. Mais, le pire, était son visage déformé, marqué à jamais par les expériences qu'on lui avait fait subir. Ses yeux étaient tout petits, enfoncés dans leur orbite. Son nez était épaté, et n'était pas au milieu de sa figure. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fente rosâtre, et le reste de son visage était parcouru de cicatrices.

Dangerer était un orphelin, donc on l'avait pris pour des expérimentations avant de l'envoyer au Centre d'entraînement. Il avait déjà tué deux de ses camarades, parce qu'il s'énervait vite et que c'était une machine à tuer.

La première fois, il avait 14 ans, ils'entraînait à la hache. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bien viser, parce qu'on venait de lui faire subir une opération et qu'il n'était totalement remis. Un jeune garçon de son âge s'était moqué, et la hache lui avait fracassé le crâne.

La seconde, il avait 16 ans, il s'était battu en combat à main nue pour une évaluation et avait brisé la nuque de son adversaire. On en avait conclu qu'il ne maîtrisait pas sa force, mais Dangerer avait tout prémédité, il voulait dévoiler un pan de sa nature. Ses meilleures armes étaient ses mains.

Il se retourna. Elodie, celle qui s'était occupé de lui à l'orphelinat, se tenait dans la foule. Un instant, Dangerer voulut courir se jeter dans ses bras, mais c'était impossible. Parce qu'il était Dangerer Killd et que SA Moisson venait de commencer.

- Gracy Herdorer !

Dangerer la connaissait de vue seulement, mais il savait qu'elle était une carrière assez moyenne, fille d'anciens vainqueurs qui s'étaient reconvertis dans les expérimentations médicales. On n'aurait pu rêver mieux, puisque c'était Mr Herdorer qui avait ordonné toutes ces souffrances, ces défigurations.

- Je me porte volontaire !

Il grimpa sur l'estrade, montrant là sa détermination. Il se borna à serrer la main à Gracy, mais son regard déterminé signifié " Je vais gagner ".

L

Elodie venait de partir. Dangerer savait qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Pas grave. On allait venir le chercher, et il irait à la gare. Flavia, l'hôtesse, était, il le savait, horrifié par son faciès hideux, il se ferait un plaisir de l'effrayer. Et pour la Parade, le thème était tout choisi " la Belle et la Bête ".

On vint le chercher pour le conduire à la voiture. La fille était déjà là. Ils étaient prêts à partir, mais seul une personne reviendrait. Et Dangerer était déterminé à ce que ce soit lui.


	15. Jay chapitre 1 ( Baileen Justerson )

**Bon, on va être clair ! Je ne peux généralement pas poster en semaine, donc mettre à jour la page indiquant les personnages choisis. Cependant, il reste deux tributs féminins: celle du Six ET celle du Huit ! Donc, s'il-vous-plait, arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon, ça sert à rien. En plus, il reste HUIT garçons ! Faut arrêter là ! **

**Donc Jay a raison, c'est lui qui a posté en prems. Désolée, Aidan-D, mais, si tu veux le dernier tribut féminin, dépêche avant de te faire griller. **

**C'était la petite mise au point du matin, par BelaSerdaigle01 **

* * *

><p>Jay<p>

Chapitre 1

C'était fini. Baileen allait participer aux Hunger Games. En grimpant sur l'estrade, elle se rappela tout. Elle cracha sur l'hôtesse. On la traîna à l'intérieur, elle fit enfermée dans une petite pièce. Sa bande entière avait été bouclée dans cet endroit, personne ne viendrait. C'était le moment. Elle devait cacher sa vie quelque part, qu'on s'en souvienne, qu'elle donne espoir à tous les tributs qui viendraient après elle.

_Je m'appelle Baileen Justerson et j'ai 14 ans. je suis le tribut féminin du district Six aux 70eme Hunger Games. Je suis grande et élancée, aux longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, aux grands yeux gris argentés, à la peau pâle. _

_Je suis orpheline. A ce qu'il parait mes parents ont été assassiné pour provocation et incitation à la révolte, par le Capitole. Alors, je déteste tout ce qui y touche. Je suis rebelle. J'ai une bande, et on fait tourner en bourrique les Pacificateurs, ces chiens du Capitole. On s'est fait fouetté pas mal de fois. Tout le monde nous adore, parce qu'on vole aux Pacificateurs pour donner aux pauvres. Je suis agile, souple, et un de mes amis m'a appris à me battre et lancer avec un couteau._

_Pourquoi je suis ici ? Hier, ma meilleure amie s'est fait attrapée. Un pacificateur l'a entraîné dans une ruelle sombre et l'a violée. Ou plutôt, a tenté, car mon couteau s'est fiché dans ses omoplates. Il est mort trois heures plus tard. Je pensai qu'ils allaient me tuer mais non. Ils ont fait pire._

_L'hôtesse a déclaré: En vertu d'une missive venant des plus hautes sphères du Capitole, le tribut féminin du District Six et d'ores et déjà désignée. Baileen Justerson !_

_Le garçon a été désigné normalement, lui. Après j'ai craché sur l'hôtesse et me voilà. Je crois qu'il a 18 ans._

_Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai. Sans doute pas. Après tout, le Capitole veut ma mort. Donc, je crois que je ne reverrai jamais ce district. _

_Adieu_

Baileen roula le papier et le coinça entre les coussin et la structure du canapé. Indétectable. Puis elle se prépara à ce qu'on vienne la chercher. Effectivement, elle eut droit à toute une escouade et on la menotta. Mais Baileen aima le contact froid du métal sur sa peau, parce qu'elle se sentait vivante. On les lui retira juste avant de sortir. La voiture était déjà là, avec à l'intérieur l'hôtesse et le garçon. Celle-ci semblait encore scandalisée et, lorsque Baileen prit place, elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres. La jeune fille éclata de rire et regarda le garçon. Il souriait doucement, discrètement.


	16. Barbara 51 chapitre 1 ( Willis Bluckerm)

Barbara 51

Chapitre 1

Willis chercha du regard sa soeur. La foule les avait séparés, or Willis détestait être séparé de sa jumelle. C'était sa moitié, son reflet dans le miroir, son amie et en même temps son amante, sa mère et en même temps sa fille, c'était sa soeur. Son unique soeur.

Pourtant, il avait décidé de se porter volontaire pour les Hunger Games. Pour la gloire. Et puis, du haut de ses 17 ans, il était l'un des plus forts. Il pouvait gagner, il le savait. Il espérait juste que les autres carrières ne soient pas trop coriaces, histoire de rentrer rapidement, histoire de revoir sa jumelle au plus vite. Il savait qu'elle serait bouleversée quand elle l'apprendrait, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui dire. Et, pourtant, ça serait presque pire pour elle de l'apprendre, comme ça, brutalement, mais c'était trop tard.

- Willis !

Elle venait vers lui comme une déesse. Ruby. Elle était très grande, comme son frère ( il faisait tous deux 1m85), cheveux noirs, yeux gris, très musclée. Exactement comme lui, mais en version féminine. Arrogante, comme lui. Sarcastique, comme lui. Mais ce n'était qu'apparence, et en présence l'un et l'autre leurs masques tombaient.

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! Si tu savais comme j'ai peur...

- Tu es une carrière !

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Si nous étions choisi tous les deux...

- Sunrise Shardeen va sans doute se porter volontaire. Je l'ai entendu le dire à une de ses amies. Son entraîneur est d'accord.

- Et en garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ah.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce qu'un Pacificateur les force à gagner leurs sections respectives. On allait tirer les femmes.

- Je me porte volontaire !

C'était effectivement Sunrise Shardeen. Ce n'était pas vraiment une amie de Willis, car sa soeur accaparait toute son attention, mais il l'aimait bien.

- Et bien, applaudissons bien fort miss Shardeen ! Et maintenant, aux garçons !

- Je me porte volontaire !

Willis se dirigea vers l'estrade. Impassible, arrogant, comme il devait l'être. Sa soeur resta de glace, mais Willis la vit se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

- Willis, Sunrise, serrez-vous la main.

Willis tendit sa main machinalement, mais Sunrise déclara d'une voix claire et forte:

- Non. Chacun pour sa pomme.

Pas étonnant, songea Willis. Il ne laissa filtrer aucune émotion, obnubilé par sa soeur.

OOO

- Tu es fou !

Ruby criait, en larmes.

- Je sais me battre à main nue, à la hache, au couteau et avec bien d'autres armes. J'ai la carrure d'un gagnant, Ruby. Comme toi si tu t'étais portée volontaire. C'est de famille. Et puis, c'est une opportunité inestimable pour notre famille. Regarde Maman. Perdre Papa l'a perdue. On n'est pas pauvre, mais on l'est plus que la moyenne du district. C'est l'occasion de redresser la barre.

- Mais je ne veux pas de perdre ! Tu es tout pour moi, Willis, tu es tout !

- Toi aussi, soeurette. Mais là...

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle sanglotait un peu moins, maintenant.

- Je te jure sur mon honneur que je reviendrais. Je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je te jure sur le District que je reviendrais.

Un Pacificateur vint. Sans ménagement, il écarta Ruby.

- Le temps est écoulé.

Ruby partit, sans se retourner, mais quelque chose tomba de sa poche. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Le Pacificateur la suivit, et Willis ramassa l'objet. C'était un pendentif incrusté d'un rubis. Quand on l'ouvrait, il y avait deux mèches de cheveux noires et un portrait de nous deux quand nous avions 14 ans.

Le Pacificateur revint et le conduisit à la voiture. Les Hunger Games pouvaient commencer.


	17. Aidan-D chapitre 1 ( Sydneen Garden )

Aidan-D

Chapitre 1

La Moisson est le pire jour de l'année, quelque soit le contexte, la météo... Dans le district Huit comme dans les autres. Voilà ce que pensait Sydneen Garden, 12 ans. C'était sa première Moisson, mais elle avait déjà expérimenté toute son horreur. Il y avait 2 ans de cela, sa cousine avait été choisie à l'âge de 15 ans. Elle n'était jamais revenue. Cependant, Sydneen n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre des _tesserae_, son père étant le maire. Mais, si par hasard elle était choisie, elle affronterait son destin.

Sydneen n'avait pas le profil d'une enfant de 12 ans: bien plus mûre, bien plus sage. Elle était petite et fine, avec un visage très joli mais discret. Ses traits fins et ce visage arrondi la faisait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. De grands yeux bleus et des cheveux longs, ondulés et blonds renforçaient cette impression qu'elle pouvait à toute moment se briser en mille morceaux. Après des cours de danse en intensif, elle était souple et agile.

Discrète, calme et très simple, elle était adorée par les habitants du district autant qu'ils détestaient son père. C'était une jeune fille généreuse, au coeur d'or alors qu'il était un maire tyrannique et cruel , et sa fille elle-même ne l'aimait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais accordé un gramme d'attention, elle en était devenue renfermée et indépendante. Seule sa vision du monde l'a fait tenir.

Car elle voyait le monde à sa manière. Elle voyait le bon côté des choses, elle tentait de se croire immortelle. Elle adorait la poésie, la littérature... Elle lisait et écrivait, connaissait des proverbes ( son préféré était " L'amour est le plus fort sentiment , ce qui le rend aussi le plus dangereux ").

Sydneen portait un tutu au tissu rose, un tutu long et soyeux, vaporeux. Elle prenait garde de ne pas le salir, car c'était le costume de son dernier gala. La danse était un art rare, hérité " d'avant ". Et Sydneen était fière d'être une des garantes d'un héritage rare et précieux.

La Moisson venait de commencer, le film se terminait. L'appréhension était à son comble.

- Sydneen Garden !

Sydneen ne s'y attendait pas. Elle n'avait aucune chance, si ils voulaient qu'elle joue dans leurs règles ils allaient se tromper lourdement. L'entraide entre tributs, voilà ce qu'elle rêvait de produire. Acceptant son destin, elle monta sur l'estrade.

- Quelle âge as-tu, ma petite ?

- 12 ans.

- Souhaiterais-tu dire un mot ?

Sydneen prit le micro:

- Je suis juste fière d'offrir ma vie à une personne qui le méritait bien.

L'hôtesse applaudit.

LL

Sydneen regardait la pluie tomber quand sa famille entra. Pas son père, soi-disant trop occupé, ni sa mère, clouée au lit à cause de sa maladie ( elle était si fragile qu'elle ne pouvait plus se lever, et cela durait depuis presque 3 ans ), mais son oncle, sa tante et son cousin de 14 ans. Ils l'embrassèrent. Sydneen était triste aussi, mais pour eux surtout, car ils voyaient partir dans ces Jeux une autre personne qu'ils aimaient, après leur fille/soeur. Les adieux furent néanmoins trop courts. Juste avant que le Pacificateur les fassent sortir, son cousin donna à la jeune fille une plume passée sur un fil. Il lui accrocha, en expliquant qu'il avait appartenu à sa soeur. Sydneen le remercia, puis un autre Pacificateur l'emmena à son tour dans une belle voiture. Le garçon et l'hôtesse l'attendaient. Sydneen prit place et ferma les yeux.


	18. toinec chapitre 1 ( Dylan Foreve )

toinec

Chapitre 1

Dylan secoua sa soeur ( qui avait 16 ans ) et son frère ( qui avait 13 ans ). La Moisson commençait dans moins d'une heure.

- Levez-vous, et dépêchez ! Faut qu'j'aille bosser, après cette fichue Moisson !

- Mais c'est férié... marmonna son jeune frère, encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Pas pour moi ! J'ai des tas de choses à faire, pour préparer ne serait-ce que le repas de ce soir !

Les parents de Dylan étaient morts il y avait 3 ans de cela, dans un tragique accident. L'entrepôt dans lequel ils entreposaient des cageots de pommes avait pris feu. Dylan avait alors arrêté l'école, pour travailler dans les champs. Il n'avait pas de tâche précise, il venait et on lui ordonnait de faire ce dont on avait besoin. Lorsqu'il rentrait, tard le soir, il préparait le repas avec les maigres provisions qu'il avait pu acheter, et, une fois, son frère et sa soeur couchés, il s'entraînait à manier le couteau ( au cas où il partirait pour les jeux ). Car Dylan prenait des _tessarae_. *

Il paraissait toujours sourire, mais il n'était sincère qu'avec la famille qui lui restait. Vicieux, déterminé, très bon acteur, fort, vif, précis, telles étaient ses qualités ( ou défauts ).

Dylan était un jeune très musclé, aux cheveux bruns, à la peau et aux yeux noirs. Il faisait dans les 20 ans, bien qu'il en ait 18, à cause de sa barbe notamment.

Tandis qu'il rejoignait la section des garçons de 18 ans, Dylan se mit à penser à l'après. Comme il ne serait plus éligible, sa soeur prendrait les _tessarae _à sa place.

- Kayla Sarbri !

Tiens, la fille venait d'être choisie. Elle avait 15 ans mais en faisait moins.

- Et lmaintenant, les garçons ! Dylan Foreve !

Le sort n'avait pas été favorable.

LOLOLI

Sarah, tu prendras les _tessarae_. Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir quitter l'école et travailler aux champs. TU n'as pas le choix. Et toi, Luce, bosse bien à l'école, ptêt qu't'auras un meilleur avenir que nous deux. Géreur de récoltes, par exemple.

- D'accord.

- D'accord.

- Venez, là, vous deux, que je vous embrasse.

Dylan fondit en larmes en les serrant. PLus il paraîtrsè faible, plus il survivrai longtemps.

Un Pacificateur entra, il les sépara tous les trois.

- Tu reviendras ptet, Dylan, hurla Sarah tandis qu'on les emmenait à l'extérieur de la petite pièce où se trouvait leur frère.

Lorsqu'un Pacificateur vint le chercher, il le suivit, et entra dans une petite voiture où se trouvait l'hôtesse et la dénommée Kayla. La voiture démarra et Dylan dit adieu à son district.


	19. Horrible-Nightmare chapitre 1 (Jamian T)

Horrible-Nightmare

Chapitre 1

L'albinos est là, l'albinos va faire sa 5eme Moisson, il a 16 ans. C'est comme ça que tout le monde appelle Jamian. Il vient de la Veine, mais il a le teint très pâle et le visage fin. Il est très grand, environ 1 m 90. Un géant quand on sait que la moyenne chez les hommes ne dépasse pas un 1 m 70 dans le Douze.

De plus, il a les yeux vairon, un bleu, un vert. Et pour ne rien arranger, ses cheveux, à cause d'une dépigmentation prématurée due à un vieux problème génétique de famille, sont blanc. Jamian les laisse plutôt longs, un peu en-dessous des oreilles, coupés en pointes irrégulières.

Certaines mauvaises langues disent que cette " malformation " est due à un inceste, que ses parents sont cousins ou petits cousins.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours été un peu malmené par ses camarades. Mais il s'était entraîné, il était devenu plus fort, plus musclé. Cette transformation a commencé quand il avait douze ans.

Il était encore chétif et vulnérable, et un groupe de garçons de sa classe avait trouvé drôle de le mener dans une petite ruelle pour " le repeindre ".

Ils commençaient à le malmener quand une jeune fille, qui devait avoir deux ans de plus, le sauva. Elle s'appelait Sophiera.

Il n'avait plus jamais aussi l'approcher, se complaisant à porter de loin un regard admiratif et charmé sur elle. Il faut dire qu'elle était très belle.

La Moisson vient de commencer, l'éxubérante Effie Trinket fait visionner un petit film de propagande du Capitole. Jamian ne lui jette pas même un coup d'oeil, il observe Sophiera, le plus discrètement possible. Elle semble tendue, mais garde une parfaite maitrise de soi.

- Sophiera Rosteen !

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une blague, il a entendu son nom. Le monde s'écroule. Elle, elle reste droite, impavible. Jamian était tellement révolté qu'il en oublia d'en avoir peur pour son tirage possible.

- Jamian Teresan !

La foule bruisse. C'est l'albinos, murmure-t-on. Il a l'habitude.

Sous le choc, il gravit les marches, se place à côté de Sophiera. Il a sa chance, il le sait.

Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne pourra jamais la tuer.

* * *

><p>Ses parents l'embrassent rapidement. Pas d'effusions. Toujours être distant, pour ne pas perdre la face face aux ragots sifflés par les mauvaises langues.<p>

Ils lui manquent déjà.

- Reviens vite, d'accord ? souffle sa mère derrière son rideau de cheveux brun.

- Je ferai le nécessaire, murmure en réponse Jamian, le coeur battant.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Il ne l'a tiendra pas, cette promesse. Il ne pourra pas tuer Sophiera. Il se bornera à éliminer le plus d'adversaires sur son passage. Pour qu'elle gagne.

* * *

><p>Sophiera ne bronche pas, elle regarde la route défiler, immobile. Jamian ne sait pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter, alors il se retranche dans ses habitudes, l'observer, de loin. Heureusement, Effie Trinket nécessite de l'attention, alors... Il ne tient pas vraiment à réfléchir.<p>

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il fait route vers l'abattoir.


	20. princessedusahara chapitre 1 ( Jalen M )

princessedusahara

Chapitre 1

Jalen ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre aux murs couverts de livres. Dans la famille de Jalen, on pouvait s'offrir ce genre de choses, car son père était le maire du district Cinq.

Curieusement, la vision paisible de sa chambre encore plongée dans la pénombre le rassura. Il n'avait que douze ans et sa famille était riche; il n'avait qu'un seul papier à son nom. Personne n'est tiré avec un seul papier, non ?

Il se leva et enfila ses habits pour la cérémonie. C'était un garçon plutôt grand pour son âge, brun aux yeux verts. Même si sa famille ne manquait de rien, il était d'une minceur tendant vers la maigreur.

Jalen était réputé pour être surdoué et pas très sociable. Les deux points étaient vrais. Jalen était également très naïf, protégé des duretés des Hunger Games par sa mère qui le détournait des scènes trop violentes. Ainsi, la terreur violente ressenti par d'autres pour la Moisson s'apparentait chez lui à un simple petit stress.

De plus, il se disait que s'il était choisi, les carrières ne devaient pas être si forts et féroces qu'on le disait, et qu'on pouvait gagner les Jeux à 12 ans... Jalen était plus doué pour ses théorèmes de maths que son analyse de la réalité.

Il descendit déjeuner. Sa mère était attablée, se rongeant les ongles mais essayant de le cacher. Jalen le remarqua à peine, obnubilé qu'il était à essayer de ne pas salir ses habits neufs.

* * *

><p>La Grand-Place était encore toute boueuse des pluies violentes qui avaient frappé le district la semaine passée. Jalen détestait cela, il craignait de salir ses souliers vernis. Les autres le regardaient avec dégoût mais aussi avec une pointe d'envie, mais leurs regards glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau sur un mur.<p>

Il regarda à peine le petit film proposé par l'hôtesse, cherchant sa mère du regard. Quand il s'était dirigé vers le guichet d'enregistrement, elle avait éclaté en sanglots, le serrant contre elle à l'en étouffer avant de le laisser partir. Jalen avait attribué ça à de la fatigue.

Puis ce fut le tirage des filles. Une jeune fille du nom de Kelseen Mayflow fut appelée. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Jalen ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà rencontré, cela devait être une de ses filles du bas-fond du district ! Quelle horreur, ces gens-là étaient, d'après son père, de la vermine juste bonne à accomplir les tâches les moins enviables dans les usines.

Puis, chez les garçons, l'hôtesse appela quelqu'un. Jalen regarda tranquillement autour de lui pour voir qui était choisi, quand il se rendit compte que c'était son nom !

Il gravit l'estrade. Les gens se donnaient des coups de coude en ricanant et pointant le maire du doigt, qui s'était figé et contemplait son fils, désespéré.

Jalen ne comprit pas pourquoi les gens se moquaient, ni pourquoi son père ressemblait à un poisson qu'on a sorti de l'"eau.

Il serra le plus brièvement possible la main de la fille, par peur de se salir les mains, il devait être impécable. Puis on l'entraîna à l'hôtel de justice.

* * *

><p>Som père n'avait pu venir, retenu par ses fonctions de maire, alors sa mère était venue seule. Elle sanglotait, son maquillage coulait. Ce n'était plus qu'une loque humaine.<p>

" Elle est peut-être malade " pensa Jalen. Cette pensée l'attrista et ce fut pour cette unique raison qu'il se mit, lui aussi, à pleurer.

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture, il pleurait toujours, quand, soudain, il eut une idée:<p>

" Si je gagne, j'aurai assez d'argent pour rapporter des médicaments à Maman. Dans ce cas, je vais essayer de gagner. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile... "

Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil mais de la naïveté pure et simple.


	21. Eclipse on Panem chapitre 1 ( Blaker D )

Eclipse on Panem

Chapitre 1

Le gang au complet se réunit sur la Grand-Place du district Six, à une dizaine de mètres des guichets d'enregistrement encore vides.

Il était tôt; la Moisson commençait dans une heure et quart.

Blaker regarda ses compagnons, ses camarades du gang, ils avaient tous entre 17 et 25 ans. Un bon tiers du groupe était encore éligible, comme lui, mais c'était sa dernière Moisson.

Leur chef était un grand gars de 25 ans, leur doyen. C'était un mec qui ne reculait devant rien, mais Blaker ne l'admirait pas pour autant, car c'était une brute.

Remarquez, quand on fait partie d'un gang qui deale de la drogue, comme il y en a pleins au district ( des bandes de gamins des rues, aussi ), on a beaucoup de chances de devenir une brute.

Blaker ressemblait beaucoup à ses compagnons: grand, musclé, il était très mignon et charmeur. Il avait le teint pâle, des cheveux noirs indomptables et toujours en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un air rebelle. Ses yeux étaiet d'un beau bleu-gris argenté et traduisait toujours un regard moqueur et malicieux. Sa démarche était détendue et nonchalante. Seul son dos portait de nombreuses marques de fouet. Comme les autres membres du gang, il portait une veste en cuir et des mitaines en cuir, la seule différence étant que la veste avait une vraie valeur pour lui. Elle appartenait à son père.

Tout avait commencé il y avait deux ans jour pour jour, quand sa soeur jumelle avait été choisie pour la Moisson. Elle avait été violée et tuée par le futur vainqueur, le carrière du Quatre. A la Tournée de la Victoire, son père ivre de douleur et de chagrin ( et au sens propre aussi ) avait arraché le pistolet d'un Pacifcateur et avait tenté de tirer. Le gagnant avait été légèrement blessé, et le père de Blaker avait reçu une balle dans la tête.

Depuis sa mère était dépressive. Le jeune garçon étant la seule famille qui lui restait, il arrêta l'école pour prendre soin d'elle, et, pour ramener de l'argent au foyer, intégra le gang un peu avant ses 17 ans. Il n'en était pas particulièrement fier, mais il se vengeait en défiant l'autorité. Il avait appris à se servir d'un couteau et le corps-à-corps, est devenu plus fort mais aussi plus rusé.

Car Blaker n'était pas quelqu'un qui fonçait dans le tas... Il était casse-cou, insouciant, débrouillard, mais il ne fonçait pas dans le tas. Il savait se servir de sa tête et analysait la situation, un atout précieux pour le gang. Il n'est pas particulièrement violent, mais il a en lui cette rage de survivre commune à ceux qui ont perdu un être cher.

Quand Blaker émergea de ses pensées, îl était dans sa section et l'hôtesse allait choisir la fille.

- En vertu d'une missive venant des plus hautes sphères du Capitole, le tribut fémini du district Six est d'ores et déjà désignée, Baileen Justerson !

Elle avait 14 ans et dirigeait une bande de gamins des rues. Blaker était secrètement amoureux d'elle depuis de nombreuses années, mais il le cachait à cause de leur différence d'âge.

- C'est parce qu'elle a tué un Pacificateur, lui chuchota son meilleur ami dans le gang, Howard.

Blaker n'en fut pas moins furieux de la voir menottée sur l'estrade.

- Et maintenant, le garçon, tiré normalement cette fois-ci: Blaker Dimger !

C'était lui. Il monta sur l'estrade quand Baileen cracha sur l'hôtesse. Elle poussa un cri perçant; les Pacificateurs emmenèrent Baileen sans ménagement. Puis deux autres l'encadrèrent jusqu'à entrer dans l'hôtel.

Pourquoi lui ? Il n'aurait pas de mal à tuer, mais la tuer ?


	22. Intermède

Intermède

Demain, c'est la fin des inscriptions. Je doute qu'il y ait un nouvel inscrit.

Je vais commencer à rédiger la suite, par district, jusqu'aux Jeux. Vous devez prendre contact avec votre partenaire pour définir votre stratégie jusque là, et pendant les Jeux éventuelllement, puis m'envoyer ce que vous comptez faire. Si vous voulez faire des alliances hors district pendant les Jeux, même topo. Prenez contact avec la personne puis envoyez-moi ce que vous comptez faire. Je commencerai par le district Douze car Horrible-Nightmare et Ellana l'Elfe l'ont déjà fait.

Ceux qui ont un Guest comme partenaire ou pas de partenaire du tout, contactez-moi.

Voilà, Vos Hunger Games continue ! Rappellez-vous, il n'y aura qu'un gagnant !

Un forum Vos Hunger Games a également été créé dans la catégorie Hunger Games. Vous pouvez vous y rendre pour échanger avec moi ou les autres participants.

A la prochaine !


	23. District Douze chapitre 1

District Douze ( Ellana l'Elfe et Horrible-Nightmare )

Chapitre 1

La voiture arriva rapidement à la gare.

**POV Sophiera**

La gare était bondée. La jeune fille sourit aux caméras, essayant d'ignorer les acclamations de la foule qui la stressait au plus haut point. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le train et patientèrent.

Effie leur prit chacun la main et les leva haut en souriant comme une idiote. Sophiera se dégagea discrètement en jetant un regard offusqué à l'hôtesse; non, mais, elle n'était pas une poupée !

Enfin, le train s'ouvrit et Effie les poussa légèrement pour qu'ils montent.

Sophiera écarquilla les yeux; même chez ses parents plutôt riches, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de luxe ! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son partenaire de district auquel elle n'avait, jusque là, pas fait attention.

C'était l'albinos, Jamian Teresan !

La jeune fille se rappelait vaguement d'une ruelle mal éclairée, d'un groupe de gamins le malmenant. Elle l'avait sauvé en mettant en déroute ses adversaires. Depuis, elle ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé. Enfin, maintenant, c'était un adversaire à éliminer.

Effie les conduisit dans un grand salon où une collation était servie. Les deux tributs s'installèrent dans de moelleux fauteuils, tandis qu'Effie allait chercher Haymitch, le mentor de cette année.

- Tu es Jamian, non ? demanda doucement Sophiera en prenant une pâte de fruits.

- Oui.

- Moi, c'est Sophiera.

- Je sais.

A ce moment, Haymitch, suivi de l'hôtesse, entra dans le compartiment. Il s'installa en face d'eux, un verre de whisky à la main.

- Juste un petit rafraîchissement, expliqua-t-il. Bon, je m'appelle Haymitch.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Mais ça, vous le savez. Maintenant, je veux savoir qui vous, vous êtes.

Sophiera prit la parole:

- Je suis Sophiera, la fille de vos voisins. J'ai 18 ans, et, je ne vais pas le cacher, mes parents m'ont entraîné comme une carrière.

Haymitch eut un petit sourire appréciateur.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je ne souhaite pas revenir en vie, donc je me propose pour assurer les arrières de Sophiera. Je ne veux pas me vanter, je suis probablement le tribut avec le plus de force brute, je pourrais la protéger jusqu'à sa victoire.

Il y eut un long silence. Sophiera n'en revenait pas. Pour ce qu'elle savait, ce mec avait tout de même une famille, non ? Alors pourquoi...

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Haymitch.

- Certain.

- Bon, et bien, je pense qu'on ne peut pas remettre en cause ta décision. Personne ne devra savoir cette stratégie, il faudra donc que vous vous ignoriez pendant les entraînements... Maintenant, allez vous reposer, la rediff' commence dans deux heures. Quant à moi, je vais aller savourer un petit apéro...

Sophiera gagna son compartiment, le coeur rempli d'interrogations. Pourquoi Jamian voulait-il la protéger et ne ^pas revenir ? Etait-ce un suicide déguisé ? Un message ? Elle ne comprenait rien à son geste.

Décidemment, " l'albinos " l'intriguait au plus haut point.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Jamian<strong>

Un serviteur le mena au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Après une bonne douche, Jamian avait choisi un pantalon gris clair et une chemise noire. Il était élégant, et le savait.

Sophiera et Effie étaient déjà là. Effie semblait abreuver la jeune fille de paroles, laquelle paraissait passablement agacée.

- Ah, Jamian ! s'exclama Effie, interrompant son flot de paroles ( le soulagement de Sophiéra était visible ). On n'attend plus que Haymitch !

Au même moment, leur mentor entra et s'affala dans un fauteuil, cocktail à la main. L'écran plat sur le mur en face d'eux s'alluma, et Effie battit des mains, toute excitée.

- Ca commence !

Le sceau de Panem se matérialisa, accompagné de l'hymne. Puis Caesar Flickerman, aux cheveux, sourcils, lèvres et costume rose bonbon, apparut à l'écran.

- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour les prémices de cette 70eme édition des Jeux ! La rediffusion de la Moisson va commencer dans moins d'une minute !

Une grande femme aux longs cheveux bleu cyan lisses, à la peau nacrée, et aux tatouages en arabesques, bleu profond, sur le visage, entra sur le plateau et salua chaleureusement Caesar.

- Bonsoir à tous, peuple de Panem ! Je suis Cassandra Pollonis, la Haut-Juge de cette année et des deux éditions précédentes !

- Et maintenant, la rediffusion, commentée par Cassandra et moi-même !

Jamian observa ses futurs adversaires à l'écran. La plupart paraissaient redoutables ! Le colosse du Deux fut celui qui le marqua le plus. Il était hideux ! Par contre, sa compagne de district devait être une carrière plutôt moyenne, moins dangereuse que celles des années précédentes.

Dans les autres districts marquants, il y avait le gars du Onze, qui paraissait bien plus âgé que 18 ans, les deux du Un, ainsi que les deux du Quatre, et d'autres encore.

- Voilà, cette Moisson me parait très prometteuse, conclut Cassandra. Nous devrions avoir du spectacle cette année !

- A qui le dites vous ! Merci beaucoup Cassandra, de ne nous avoir consacré votre soirée. A demain soir pour la Parade, peuple de Panem !

L'écran s'éteignit.

- Et bah, commenta Haymitch, ça va pas être facile !

* * *

><p>Jamian se leva, s'habilla et sortit pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Le ciel matinal était gris, nuageux, comme l'humeur du jeune homme.<p>

Il s'installa à côté de Sophiera. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Il espéra qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu sangloter, la nuit précédente.

Il se servit un petit pain quand Haymitch entra. Effie n'était pas visible, elle devait encore sûrement se préparer.

- Alors, jeunes gens. La Parade, je préfère vous le dire franchement, ne servira à rien pour vous vu les costumes qu'on va encore vous affubler. C'est les évaluations et les interviews où il faudra se concentrer. Compris ?

- Compris, répondit Sophiera.

- Maintenant... Haymitch fit un geste de la main quand ils pénétrèrent dans un tunnel. Préparez-vous à ne pas en revenir...

Les lumières revinrent.

- Le Capitole !


	24. District Neuf chapitre 1

District Neuf ( celia123 )

Chapitre 1

La voiture arriva rapidement en gare.

**POV Hayleen**

La jeune fille considéra son image qui apparaissait sur l'écran géant accroché au mur, filmée en temps réel. Elle paraissait encore plus minuscule que d'habitude, fragile aussi, avec ses yeux tout rouges et tout gonflés, sa robe verte rapiécée par endroit. Elle n'avait pas fière allure, mais finalement elle s'en fichait.

Son partenaire de district n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, mais c'était comme s'il en avait 4. Il était grand pour son âge, baraqué, musclé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement ébouriffés. Il resta de marbre, insensible à son image sur l'écran.

Enfin, la porte du train coulissa. Vulnia les poussa à l'intérieur. Hayleen se laissa faire, mais son partenaire se dégagea rapidement.

Hayleen eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit l'intérieur du train. C'était si luxueux !

Vulnia les mena à un grand salon où une collation était servie. La jeune fille s'affala dans un fauteuil et prit un " fruit déguisé " ( une petite feuille de crépon l'indiquait ), un raison enrobé de pâte d'amande rose. C'était bon... elle n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon.

Loin du stress des caméras, elle commença à se resaisir. " Si je reste cachée jusqu'à la fin, peut-être que mon adversaire serait suffisamment affaibli pour que je le tue " pensa-t-elle.

Vulnia revint, accompagné de la seule mentor restant au district Neuf, Caracalla. Elle avait été la fille du précédent maire. C'est une grande femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années, très jolie, mais avec une ombre dans les yeux.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Caracalla et serai votre mentor cette année. Je ferai mon maximum pour vous aider dans l'arène. Je suppose que vous avez le début d'une idée de stratégie. Hayleen ?

- Je compte me cacher jusqu'à la fin et tuer mon dernier adversaire quand il sera affaibli.

Son partenaire éclata de rire.

- Non, mais vous avez vu ! " Je tuerai mon dernier adversaire quand il sera affaibli " ! s'esclaffa-t-il en singeant la voix fluette de Hayleen qui lui lança un regard noir. T'as aucune chance de passer les trois premiers jours, minus !

- Et toi, tu te crois dans les favoris ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Hé, pourquoi pas, hein ? Je sais me battre tu sais. Et j'ai travaillé dans les champs, alors donnez-moi une faux et je te massacre, toi et les autres !

- Caleb ! fit sévèrement Caracalla.

" C'est donc Caleb son prénom " songea Hayleen en serrant les poings.

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Il n'y aura peut-être pas de faux à la Corne d'Abondance. Et je suis sûre qu'Hayleen a des capacités.

Caleb jeta à sa partenaire un regard narquois et ricana.

- Sa stratégie n'est pas si stupide que ça, continua la mentor. Et la tienne ?

- Faire alliance avec les carrières, déclare pompeusement le jeune homme.

Caracalla se lève soudain et le gifle violemment.

- Ne parle plus jamais d'alliance avec _eux_, tu as compris ? hurle-t-elle à Caleb qui masse sa joue, scandalisé.

- Oui, marmonne celui-ci à contrecoeur.

Hayleen pouffe discrètement. Le regard de Caleb se plante sur elle, et ses lèvres articulent silencieusement " Je vais te tuer ". Ce qui ôte à la jeune fille toute envie de rire.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, après une bonne douche, Hayleen se rend dans le salon pour voir la rediffusion. Caracalla semble calmée, Vulnia est toujours aussi bavarde, Caleb a l'air renfrogné.<p>

Le sceau de Panem apparait à l'écran, suivi de l'hymne. Apparait alors le plateau où se trouve Caesar Flickerman, cette année en rose bonbon.

- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour les prémices de cette 70eme édition des Jeux ! La rediffusion de la Moisson va commencer dans moins d'une minute !

Une femme, plus grande que Caracalla, plus étrange que Vulnia avec ses cheveux bleu cyan, ses tatouages bleu profond au visage sur sa peau nacrée, fait son entrée.

- Bonsoir à tous, peuple de Panem ! Je suis Cassandra Pollinis, la Haut-Juge de cette année et des 2 éditions précédentes.

- Et maintenant, la rediffusion, commentée par Cassandra et moi-même.

Le pouls d'Hayleen s'accéléra.

Les carrières avaient tous l'air féroces, et Caleb n'était qu'un enfant de choeur à côté d'eux. Sauf peut-être la fille du Deux, qui paraissait moyenne pour une carrière.

Les autres tributs étaient tous un peu inquiétants, sauf quelques uns comme la fille du Huit qui n'avait que 12 ans ou le garçon du Cinq, du même âge.

Hayleen savait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des favorites ( comment l'aurait-elle pu ? ), ce qui ne l'avantagerait pas en matière de sponsors.

Mais cela lui permettrait de passer inaperçue.

Les plus dangereux lui semblaient ceux du Un, du Deux et du Quatre. Mis à part, donc, la fille du Deux, ils devaient tous être de féroces tueurs.

- Voilà, cette Moisson me parait très prometteuse, conclut Cassandra. Nous devrions avoir du spectacle cette année !

- A qui le dites vous ! Merci beaucoup, Cassandra, de nous avoir consacré votre soirée. A demain soir pour la Parade, peuple de Panem !

L'écran redevint noir. Caracalla prit la parole:

- Alors, Caleb, tu as toujours autant de chances ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le ciel était gris et maussade. Hayleen se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Elle avait pleuré cette nuit-là, et fait beaucoup de cauchemars aussi. Mais habituée à peu dormir, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatiguée, et ses yeux étaient, miracle, ni rouges ni gonflés.<p>

Caleb n'était pas encore là. Vulnia et Caracalla si.

- Comment vas-tu, Hayleen ? fit chaleureusement cette dernière.

- Bien.

Vulnia acheva de se maquiller outrageusement. Elle portait des cheveux orange fluo, ses yeux étaient bleu fluo et sa bouche rose fluo, tout comme sa robe.

- Alors, prête à défiler ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix ridicule.

Hayleen haussa les épaules.

- J'espère que le costume ne sera pas trop...

- Moche ? termina Caracalla. Pour notre district, on va dire que ça arrive deux années sur trois.

A ce moment Caleb entra. Il paraissait de meilleure humeur que la veille, cependant il commença par fusiller sa partenaire du regard.

Hayleen décida de l'ignorer.

Le train pénétra soudain dans un tunnel. Quand la lumière revint, le Capitole s'offrait à leurs yeux.


	25. District Sept chapitre 1

District Sept ( Pandora-Lichpin )

Chapitre 1

La voiture arriva rapidement en gare.

**POV Destinity**

Destinity était parfaite. Elle souriait à la foule, aux caméras. Mais au fond d'elle elle avait envie de s'enfuir, de rentrer chez elle en courant.

Venia lui murmurait à l'oreille un tas d'inepties, du genre la couleur des rideaux dans sa chambre dans le train, elle avait envie de la gifler.

Son partenaire de district se mordillait la lèvre et serrait les poings pour s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles.

Les caméras filmaient avec avidité, enregistrant le moindre mouvement des deux tributs.

La porte du train coulissa après ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Elle monta dans le train, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, juste parfaitement. La jeune fille se demanda d'où elle sortait tout ça.

L'intérieur était juste... luxueux. Magnifique, pompeux, arrogant, luxueux. Même son partenaire " le stressé " avait arrêté de se mordre la lèvre et regardait autour de lui, subjugué.

Venia les entraîna dans un grand salon où une collation était servie. Puis elle s'éclipsa en annonçant qu'elle allait chercher Blight.

La jeune fille détailla longuement la pièce avant de se tourner vers son partenaire qui enfilait petit sablé sur petit sablé, autre moyen de se déstresser.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Conorr, fit-il.

Destinity sentit les idées noires l'envahir. Si elle ne restait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que Conorr, elle allait soit exploser, soit fondre en larmes, soit les deux.

Enfin, Blight arriva.

- Bonjour, je suis votre mentor, Blight, fit-il en s'asseyant. Je suis là pour vous aider à survivre, mais ce n'est pas moi qui irait dans l'arène à votre place. Ne comptez donc pas sur moi pour vous materner et vous bombardez de conseils à chaque minute. D'ailleurs votre stratégie dans l'arène sera la vôtre, pas la mienne. Pour commencer, voulez-vous faire alliance ?

Conorr haussa rapidement les épaules.

- Non, fit-il, je préfère être seul.

- OK. Alors, quelle est ta stratégie ?

- Me dégoter un coin tranquille à l'écart.

- Tu sais que les Juges te feront déguerpir pour avoir de l'action deux ou trois jours plus tard ?

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. Blight se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Et toi ?

- Bien observer les autres tributs. Pour conclure une alliance avec une ou deux personnes qui me paraissent dignes de confiance.

- Très bien. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, allez vous reposer. On a tout le temps qui nous faut, et ça ne servirez qu'à vous angoisser davantage.

Mais Destinity ne voulait pas être seule. Comme Blight repartait déjà, qu'elle ne voulait pas le froisser, et qu'elle savait qu'il était inutile de le coller, elle resta avec Venia, qui se révéla être plutôt de bonne compagnie. Au moins, avec toutes ses futilités, elle arrivait à lui faire oublier ses soucis.

* * *

><p>Pendant la rediffusion, Destinity apprit beaucoup de choses. La fille du Onze l'inspira; elle en parla à Blight qui hocha la tête.<p>

- Tu t'en occuperas aux entraînements. Elle m'a plutôt l'air d'un bon choix.

Les Carrières l'impressionnèrent, sauf la fille du Deux qui avait l'air plutôt moyenne, et encore, elle était tout de même dangereuse. Le garçon du Deux la terrorisa, il était horrible, et surtout, il y avait un tel désir de vengence dans le regard ! Mais elle semblait uniquement dirigée sur sa partenaire qui ne se doutait de rien ( du moins, il semblait ).

La fille du Un était un peu rebelle, mais déterminée à gagner puisqu'elle s'était portée volontaire. Le garçon du Un avait l'air d'avoir attendu pour annoncer à quelqu'un qui lui était cher sa décision, car il jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeil en directions des filles de 17 ans. Une amie, une soeur, peut-être... Donc dangereux car il ferait tout pour revenir.

La fille du Quatre semblait avoir peur pour quelqu'un qui n'avait finalement pas été choisi. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse à l'annonce de son nom, mais elle demeurait une Carrière, tout l'indiquait. Son partenaire avait, au contraire, l'air absolument ravi d'être là.

Les autres semblaient plus ou moins menaçants, ou au contraire plus ou moins faibles.

Dans les tributs notables il y avait la fille du Douze bâtie comme une carrière et son impressionant compagnon, le gars du Onze qui faisait vieux... et quelques autres encore.

Destinity savait qu'elle n'était pas favorite, avec cette meute de carrières et d'autres tributs forts. Néanmoins, elle pensa avoir une chance. L'espoir grandit dans sa poitrine; " j'ai ma chance ".

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Destinity se sentait en meilleure forme. L'espoir l'avait placée dans une petite bulle où elle se répétait " profite ". Et elle avait envie de profiter de sa dernière semaine avant l'horreur, elle n'avait pas envie de la gâcher à être excessivement nerveuse comme Conorr.<p>

Le ciel était morose. La jeune fille imagina tout le Capitole figé à l'idée qu'il pleuve pendant la Parade. Ce serait marrant...

Blight lui sourit à son arrivée. Conorr engloutissait toast sur toast.

Leur mentor se leva:

- Bien, aujourd'hui, il va falloir vous fier entièrement à vos stylistes. Je sais, je sais, il y a des chances que vous finissiez en arbres... Mais vous n'y pouvez rien, tout est déjà prêt, alors autant leur faire confiance. Cette année, tous les stylistes du Capitole ont été remplacés, ce sont tous des nouveaux, en fait ils font ça tous les 14 ans. Bref, faites leur confiance. Tout ne sera pas perdu au niveau des sponsors, même si vous n'attirez pas l'attention à la Parade.

Venia les rejoignit. Elle battit des mains, toute excitée:

- Vous allez découvrir le Capitole !

Destinity sourit poliment avant de boire une gorgée de " chocolat chaud ". C'était délicieux, la meilleure chose qu'elle n'ait jamais goûtée au monde.

Le train pénétra dans un tunnel. Quand il en sortit, un panorama magnifique se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Le Capitole.


	26. District Six chapitre 1

District Six ( Eclipse on Panem )

La voiture arriva rapidement en gare.

**POV Blaker**

Baileen, toujours menottée, faisait tant bien que mal des bras et des doigts d'honneur aux caméras. Blaker, lui, restait naturel, impassible. Mais il brûlait d'envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler sur son élection. Quoiqu'il ne soit pas sûr qu'elle est besoin, ou envie, d'être consolée.

Ils stationnaient sur le quai depuis une ou deux minutes quand, enfin, la porte du train coulissa. L'hôtesse, Miranda, les fit entrer, tout en évitant soigneusement de toucher Baileen. Blaker eut envie de rire, malgré sa fureur qui montait de se retrouver dans les Jeux avec _elle_.

Un Pacificateur, probablement là pour l'encadrement de " la tribut instable ", lui retira ses menottes. Miranda les guida ensuite dans un grand salon où une collation était prise. Blaker écrasa violemment le pied du Pacificateur en passant, laissant discrètement cours à sa rage. Il leva les yeux et vit que Baileen l'avait remarqué.

C'était une femme aux cheveux châtain foncé raides sauf aux pointes où ils bouclaient, et aux yeux verts, mais c'était sa seule touche de normalité. Elle portait une espèce de robe " pièce montée " décorée de fleurs, et sur sa peau toute entière des fleurs, comme sur la robe, était dessinées.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher votre mentor, dit-elle avant de partir, non sans avoir jeté un regard méfiant en direction de Baileen.

Mais celle-ci semblait avoir décidé de bien se tenir.

Elle prit un petit sablé et lui demanda:

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- J'avais envie, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle pouffa, puis fit un geste circulaire:

- Tout ce luxe ne t'impressionne pas ?

Blaker sentit que c'était le moment. Il avait une semaine pour lui avouer ses sentiments avant de mourrir. Autant commencer tout de suite.

- Quand il y a une jolie rebelle dans la même pièce, rien n'est impressionnant.

Elle éclata de rire, et parait se prendre au jeu.

- Moi je déteste tout ce qui a trait au Capitole.

Elle marqua un silence, puis demanda:

- Tu fais partie d'un gang de drogue, non ?

- C'est ça. Enfin, " faisait " serait un mot plus approprié.

- Tu sais, on a tous nos chances.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Non. Mais, toi, tu as tes chances.

Blaker rougit.

- J'aurais peut-être plus de chances si on s'allie. Non ?

- Pourquoi pas. Le Capitole va vouloir m'éliminer, je vais t'attirer des ennuis, tu pourrais même faire partie des dommages collatéraux, tu le sais ?

- On en a rien à foutre du Capitole !

Elle rit.

- Pourquoi tu es entré dans ce gang ?

- C'est une longue histoire, et triste avec ça. Je n'ai pas envie de la raconter.

- A cause des Jeux, mm ?

- C'est vrai que ça a été l'élément déclencheur.

A ce moment, leur mentor entra.

C'était une vieille femme, ridée comme une pomme flétrie, aux bras parcourus de tâches brunes, aux cheveux blanchis par la tristesse et les soucis. Elle avait gagné les 27eme Hunger Games à l'âge de 16 ans, faisant d'elle la plus jeune vainqueur à l'époque.

- Je suis Rita, votre mentor.

- Quel âge avez-vous, fit abruptement Baileen.

- On ne le dirait pas, mais j'ai seulement 59 ans. Les Jeux laissent leur marque, tu sais, ma petite. En tout cas, je te rassure, je suis pleine de vitalité, et mon esprit est encore intact.

Blaker fut rassuré par cette garantie; il craignait qu'elle ne soit un peu sénile.

- Mais ne parlons pas de moi, j'ai eu plus que ma dose de gloire. Parlons de vous. Votre stratégie, tout ça. Déjà, voulez-vous faire alliance ?

Baileen et Blaker échangèrent un regard en coin, comme pour se jauger mutuellement, puis, spontanément, ils répondirent en même temps:

- Oui !

Rita sourit.

- Bien bien. Maintenant, pour évaluer vos caractères et vos chances, laissez-moi vous poser quelques petites questions. Vous avez déjà vu des Jeux, de toute manière tout le monde y passe, donc vous avez une bonne idée de leur fonctionnement, mais en plus si vous les avez regardé en réfléchissant à ce que vous feriez dans l'arène, vous avez presque toutes les cartes en main, mises à part vos adversaires et l'arène.

Depuis les Jeux de sa soeur, Blaker avait fait cela. Il n'avait plus peur d'être choisi, mais il voulait se préparer.

- Première question. Que faites-vous au Bain de Sang ?

- Je fonce dans le tas, je récupère ce qu'il y a de mieux, dont des armes, et je me barre, répondit Baileen.

- Je m'aventure pas trop près, mais pas trop loin, je récupère une arme, et du matos de survie et je m'enfuis, fit Blaker.

- Une fois éloignés de la Corne d'Abondance, quelle est la première chose que vous faites ?

- Me planquer, fit Baileen.

- Chercher un point d'eau, répondit à son tour Blaker.

- Vous deux points de vue se valent pour le Bain de Sang, quoiqu'il est plus prudent d'utiliser la méthode de Blaker. Maintenant, si vous êtes forts et que vous pouvez prendre des risques, mieux se risquer à utiliser la méthode de Baileen. Et se cacher est plus prudent, mais l'eau est essentielle. C'est fini pour le moment, allez vous reposer. Ce soir, c'est la rediffusion.

* * *

><p>le lendemain, Blaker se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Baileen, Miranda et Rita avaient déjà presque fini le leur.<p>

- Dépêche-toi, fit Miranda, hystérique, nous allons bientôt arriver au Capitole !

Blaker engloutit un petit-déjeuner pour le moins calorique en moins de deux.

- Quel goinfre, souffla Baileen en levant les yeux au ciel, mais tout en souriant.

Blaker lui sourit, la bouche pleine d'omelette.

- Merchi du chompliment !

- Gamin !

Blaker sourit. Lorsqu'elle était là, il ne se sentait plus en colère contre personne. Lorsqu'elle était là, tout allait bien.

Les lumières s'étégnirent ( ils passaient dans un tunnel ), puis se rallumèrent.

- Voici le Capitole !


	27. District Huit chapitre 1

District Huit ( Aidan-D )

Chapitre 1

La voiture arriva rapidement en gare.

**POV Sydneen**

Elle sourit au caméra, mais d'un sourire un peu lointain, distant. Son partenaire de district, un grand gars de 17 ans, se donnait un air hautain, mais Sydneen voyait, de là où elle était, qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il paraissait nerveux, très pertubé. Sydneen, elle, se sentait d'un calme souverain.

La porte du train coulissa dans un chuintement discret. L'hôtesse, Falbala, les entraîna à l'intérieur.

Sydneen écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et luxueux !

Falbala, une blonde pulpeuse aux troublants yeux violets et à la robe simple ( un modèle de simplicité pour le Capitole, si ce n'est ses yeux violets ) donc, les conduisit à un grand salon avec écran plat, fauteuils et banquettes, tables en bois rare, où était servie une collation. La décoration était très luxueuse, comme tout dans le train.

- Attendez ici. Je vais chercher Cecelia.

Sydneen se tourna vers son partenaire. Il avait l'air pertubé et énervé. La jeune fille préféra ne pas lui parler, il lui paraissait nimbé d'une aura de haine et de rage.

Finalement, Falbala revint avec une femme d'une trentaine d'années, brune aux cheveux longs: leur mentor, Cecelia. Elle avait gagné il y avait 12 ans de cela les 58eme Hunger Games à l'âge de 16 ans.

- Bonjour, les enfants, fit-elle en s'asseyant. Je suppose que vous me connaissez déjà. Si je voulais vous angoisser encore plus, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce, je vous parlerai déjà d'arène, de stratégie. Mais je veux que vous soyez sereins. Aujourd'hui, on se contentera de la rediffusion de la Moisson. En attendant, allez-vous reposer.

* * *

><p>Sydneen, après s'être émerveillée sur le luxe de sa chambre, trouva du papier et écrivit à la plume des poèmes, blottie dans son lit, sur la vie, l'existence. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup à sa situation, sans s'apitoyer sur son sort, sans pleurer. Mais elle savait qu'elle souffrait, elle pensait que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais elle réalisa quelque chose " Comment connaître la joie sans douleur ? ". Elle se dit que le meilleur jour de sa vie sera celui où elle pourra disposer de son existence.<p>

- Sydneen, c'est la rediffusion dans cinq minutes ! cria Falbala de l'autre côté de la porte.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea dans le grand salon. Cecelia était déjà installée, mais pas l'autre tribut.

- Tu n'es pas la fille du maire ? demanda la jeune femme à Sydneen.

- Si, souffla la jeune fille. Une pointe de tristesse l'envahit; sa famille n'avait jamais rien été d'autre qu'un hommr cruel, tyranique, absent, une femme alitée, faible et malade, et puis elle, entre les deux.

- Je connaissais ton père, fit Cecelia tristement. Avant qu'il ne change.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Quelques mois après mes Jeux, je faisais tout pour me reconstruire. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ton père, le fils d'un vieux vainqueur, qui comme tu le sais, est mort maintenant.

- J'avais cinq ans quand il est mort.

- Ca a dû être dur.

- Très, mais la vie continue, fit Sydneen en haussant les épaules. Continuez, s'il-vous-plait.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me vouvoyez, tu sais. Bref, à l'époque, c'était un jeune homme de 19 ans charmant, drôle, attentioné. Le seul problème est qu'il avait une foi sans limite pour le Capitole, mais j'essayais de l'ignorer. Nous avons vécu une année merveilleuse. Puis il eut vingt ans, et ses ambitions se renforcèrent. Or, l'ancien maire était très malade. Il intrigua et obtint le poste. Il s'immergea dans son travail, devint l'homme que tu connais. J'allais le voir tous les jours, et tous les jours il me repoussait. Enfin, un jour il me fit entrer, pour m'annoncer qu'il se marriait avec une fille de patrons d'usine de fabriquation de tissus. Et moi qui n'avait cessé de l'aimer durant tout ce temps ! J'étais démolie. Enfin, j'ai trouvé le vrai, le grand amour, maintenant.

Elle tira une photo de sa poche. On la voyait devant sa maison du Village des Vainqueurs. Un homme de haute stature blond la tenait par l'épaule. Elle portait un bébé emmaillotté dans ses bras. Deux petits garçons blonds aux cheveux ébouriffés souriaient à pleines dents devant eux.

- Nous l'avons prise il y a une semaine, pour la presse du Capitole. Des fois, ils font des reportages sur les anciens vainqueurs. Mes jumeaux, Tim et Matt, ont quatre ans. Mon bébé a un an et un mois, elle s'appelle Liza.

- Ca doit être dur de les laisser.

- Oui, très.

Le partenaire de Sydneen finit par entrer, accompagné de Falbala, quand l'écran s'alluma.

Sydneen n'y prêta une grande attention.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle se leva et revêtit une robe vaporeuse, pleine de soie et de frous-frous. Apparemment, ceux qui s'occupaient des trains connaissaient les rêves de petites filles pas encore très enfouis des enfants de 12 ans.<p>

Dans le grand salon, Falbala, un peu à l'écart, se remaquillait légèrement, soulignant le contour de ses yeux troublants. Le garçon ( Sydneen avait juste écouté à la rediffusion pour savoir son nom ), Kyle, buvait un bol de café, les yeux dans le vague. Cecelia mangeait des oeufs brouillés avec appétit.

- Aujourd'hui, vos préparateurs et vos stylistes vont s'occuper de vous, commença-t-elle dès que la jeune tribut fut installée. Faites leur confiance.

- D'accord, fit Sydneen.

Le dénommé Kyle se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête.

- Et maintenant, fit Falbala en revenant vers eux tandis qu'ils passaient dans un tunnel, ... Le Capitole, la ville où les rêves se réalisent !

La ville était apparut aux yeux des occupants du train.

Le Capitole, la ville où les rêves de Sydneen prenaient fin.


	28. District Quatre chapitre 1

District Quatre ( MeriemDjez et Worz )

Chapitre 1

La voiture arriva rapidement à la gare.

**POV Kayleen**

Ils sortirent de la voiture et grimpèrent sur le quai. Kayleen avait mis au point sa stratégie pour attirer les sponsors et les alliés durant le trajet. Elle se montra souriante, enjouée, heureuse d'être là. User de son charisme, de sa beauté, de sa facilité de language lui paraissait judicieux. Elle voulait également gagner la confiance de son partenaire, des autres carrières et des autres tributs forts ( peut-être créerait-elle une alliance secrète avec l'un d'entre eux ? Mais rien de défini, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il y en ait digne de son attention ).

Enfin, la porte du train coulissa.

Caïa les fit avancer d'une légère tape dans le dos. Kayleen, irritée, se dégagea dès qu'elle fut hors de portée des caméras.

L'intérieur était si luxueux ! Le grand salon où Caïa les mena était déjà aussi grand que deux fois l'étage de la maison de la jeune fille, pourtant spacieux.

- Assieyez-vous, je vais chercher Mags et Finnick, fit l'hôtesse d'un air enjoué.

Kayleen se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil confortable, juste en face de celui du tribut masculin.

Ils gardèrent le silence, durant lequel il sembla être en prise à un débat intérieur, puis le garçon finit par entamer la conversation:

- Je m'appelle Bran, Bran Ashelbi.

- Moi c'est Kayleen Murdeson, ravie de te rencontrer.

- Tu es une carrière, non ?

- Bien sûr, et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Ca veut dire qu'on va faire la traditionnelle alliance avec les autres, fit-il avec un sourire incertain, peu convaincu.

- Probablement !

- Je ne sais pas si je m'y tiendrai... hésita-t-il.

- Mais si, c'est génial !

- Mouiais...

Finnick et Mags entrèrent à ce moment-là. Mags paraissait très vieille mais avait encore toute sa tête, Finnick avait gagné 5 ans plus tôt et faisait tomber tout le Capitole. Ils s'installèrent à côté des deux tributs.

- Bon, fit Finnick, on va pas y aller par 4 chemins, vous faites alliance avec les autres carrières. Vous rentrez dans le rang, vous ne vous disputez pas, un désaccord et vous le payez cher dans l'arène, vous le savez je suppose ?

Kayleen fut un peu déstabilisée par son discours direct, mais se ressaisit et hocha la tête brièvement.

- Bien, continua Mags d'une voix éraillée. Vous attirerez les sponsors déjà par votre district d'origine, et Finnick en attire beaucoup d'autres...

Curieusement, le jeune homme rougit. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que Kayleen, ce n'était pas énorme.

- On peut vous emmener loin si vous vous fiez à nous, reprit-il. Mais vous pouvez choisir de faire cavalier seul.

Il laissa planer un silence menaçant.

- A vos risques et périls, termina-t-il d'une voix plus basse d'un octave.

L'atmosphère de la pièce se refroidit par ces simples mots. Kayleen, impressionnée, n'osait presque plus respirer. Enfin, Mags éclata de rire.

- Finnick exagère, on comprendrait si vous vouliez obéir à votre instinct. Bon, allez-vous reposer. La fatigue pourrait vous faire faire des erreurs regrettables, dans l'arène et même avant.

Kayleen se dirigea vers sa chambre spacieuse et prit une douche bien chaude.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bran<strong>

" Jamais je ne ferai confiance à Kayleen et aux autres carrières, même si je vais être obligé d'accepter l'alliance, les asociaux repoussent les sponsors. Mais je ne baisserai pas ma garde. " pensa Bran, étendu sur son lit dans sa chambre dans le train, fixant le plafond. Il n'était pas idiot, et les regards calculateurs que lui lançaient Kayleen l'avait confirmé dans sa décision. Elle n'arrivera pas à se servir de lui. Lui, par contre, avait besoin d'elle.

Il st'était douché et portait une élégante chemise verte, bien que maintenant un peu froissée, et un coûteux pantalon à la coupe discrète, noir. Il s'était mis du gel. Lui aussi pouvait manipuler les gens. Il se savait élégant, beau, sans qu'on le remarque forcément. Il avait un plan.

- C'est l'heure de la rediffusion, fit Caïa en frappant à sa porte.

Il se leva et alla dans le salon. Il s'installa dans un sofa à côté de Finnick. Kayleen arriva peu après.

La rediffusion commença. Bran, en voyant ses futurs alliés, fut encore plus conforté dans sa décision. Il fallait se méfier.

Mags chevrota:

- Le garçon du Deux est... spécial.

- Il est monstrueux tu veux dire, murmura Finnick.

- Non, il a une lueur de haine et de vengeance dans les yeux. Et on dirait qu'elle est dirigée contre sa partenaire. Je ne sais pas si l'alliance des carrières va être très stable...

- Nouvelle consigne, fit Finnick dès que la rediffusion fut terminée. Alliez-vous secrètement entre vous et restez un peu à l'écart. Il risque d'avoir des tensions, ne prenez pas partie.

- Ne prenez pas d'initiative, continua Mags. Ne protestez pas. Faites ce qu'on vous dit.

Bran hocha la tête.

* * *

><p>Bran se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla. Le ciel était gris monotone, comme la veille dans son district. Mais ce n'était plus un air chargé d'embruns salés, c'était l'air du Capitole qui se rapprochait.<p>

Bran rejoignit les mentors, Caïa et Kayleen dans le grand salon. Il mangea pas mal. Caïa bavardait incessamment, son accent du Capitole et sa voix flûtée la rendant odieuse à écouter. Soudain, elle s'interrompit tandis que le train pénétrait dans un tunnel creusé à flanc de montagne.

- Vous allez voir, dit Mags en souriant, au Capitole le temps n'a pas de prise et la beauté est une religion.

Caïa fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, une ville se montrait à leurs yeux. Le Capitole, où la fin du voyage et le début d'un autre, autrement plus périlleux. Car pour 23 personnes, il n'y aura pas de train-retour...


	29. District Un chapitre 1

District Un ( majamaja )

Chapitre 1

La voiture arriva rapidement à la gare.

**POV Sunrise**

Sunrise faisait la belle devant les caméras. Très en confiance, souriante, elle paraissait maîtresse d'elle même.

En réalité, elle bouillait de pensées, plus ou moins noires, plus ou moins déprimantes.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir se trouver seule. Elle avait envie de dormir, d'oublier un petit peu.

Enfin, ils purent entrer dans le train. Sunrise ne pensait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon, tout est tellement luxueux, bien plus qu'au district, pourtant un district riche.

- Attendez ici, je vais chercher vos mentors !

Sunrise regarda Willis. Il était calme, plongé dans ses pensées.

Sunrise voudrait une alliance de carrières, mais elle se méfiait des alliances secrètes. Mais elle aimerait bien en faire une avec Willis.

- Le privilège du district Un, Deux et Quatre, c'est qu'on a une rediffusion en avance, expliqua-t-elle à Willis. Il sourie.

- Je sais.

A ce moment, Cashmere et Gloss entrèrent. Cashmere était un peu un modèle pour la jeune fille, elle l'admirait et la respectait. Elle avait en outre assurait une partie de l'entraînement de la jeune fille.

- Bonjour, nous sommes vos mentors, se présenta Gloss. Vous nous avez déjà vu au Centre d'Entraînement. Je te conseillerai, fit-il à Willis, et Cashmere te conseillera, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sunrise. La rediffusion va commencer dans deux minutes. Je vous conseille d'être attentif, car vous pourrez voir pour la première fois vos adversaires et vos alliés.

L'hôtesse remplit ces 2 minutes en parlant de sa voix aïgue à l'horrible accent du Capitole. Elle tapait sur les nerfs de Sunrise. Elle était arrogante, du fait de son emploi dans le district le plus riche. Sunrise avait envie de lui dire qu'elle pourrait être rétrogradée à la fin de chaque édition, et que sa réussite dépendait de leurs aptitudes. Enfin, Sunrise n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire perdre son emploi...

* * *

><p>Le garçon du Deux paraissait dangereux. Sunrise se méfiait en outre des autres carrières, de la fille du Douze et du garçon du Dix. Mais qui sait ce dont est capable un tribut pour gagner...<p>

- Nous vous avons déjà arrangé l'alliance traditionnelle,leur expliqua Cashmere. Sunrise, ce sera ton rôle de ramener des sponsors vers le district Un particulièrement. Use de ton charisme et ta beauté, mais fais attention de ne pas rendre jaloux vos alliés. Bref... Nous allons arriver au Capitole dans dix minutes, puis nous rejoindrons nos appartements. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que nous sommes au premier étage alors que ceux du Douze sont au dernier et ont la terrasse !

Willis haussa les épaules.

- Quand nous allons arriver, fit l'hôtesse avec délice, nous serons acclamés par la foule. Vous allez voir, c'est grisant.

Sunrise sourit poliment et replongea dans ses pensées.

Elle voulait que le district Un gagne, si ce n'était pas elle. Elle faisait confiance à Willis, d'autant qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble plusieurs fois et qu'elle connaissait donc ses points forts... et ses points faibles.

* * *

><p>- Une demi-heure avant le repas, leur cria l'hôtesse de la salle à manger où elle discutait avec les deux mentors ( autour du bonne bouteille de champagne, cela va sans dire ).<p>

Sunrise frappa à la porte de Willis. Il lui ouvrit.

- Sunrise.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, vas-y, entre.

Sunrise se glissa dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Willis fit de même.

- Et bien, tu es d'accord que le district Un perd parfois sa popularité par rapport au Deux pendant les Jeux ? Nous avons deux vainqueurs de moins que ce district, je pense qu'il faut que notre district gagne, non ? commença-t-elle.

- Tu as raison.

- Alors, nous allons nous allier comme d'habitude aux autres carrières, mais on fera une alliance... dans l'alliance. Une sorte d'entraide, ça conviendrait mieux. Au minimum jusqu'au top 8, voire 6. Ca te dit ? On a déjà travaillé ensemble et on se complète, on est quasimment imbattables, même par la ruse. Et puis... j'ai besoin de gagner.

- Moi aussi, mais tous les tributs...

- Ma mère a gagné ses Jeux, mais elle a été assassinée par des rebelles. Mais ça, c'est la version officielle. Si ça se trouve, c'est un coup du Capitole.

- Il y a peut-être des micros, Sun...

- Peu importe. Il ne faut pas que la famille Shardeen tombe dans l'oubli, tu comprends ? Au pire, si c'est toi qui gagnes ça ira quand même. Alors, tu es d'accord ?

- Ecoute, je suis très touché que tu sois sincère et que tu me dises tout ça, mais je sais pas trop... Ca me déplairait de devoir te tuer.

- Au maximum jusqu'au top 6, minimum au top 8, ça me paraît pas mal.

- Ouiais... D'accord, j'accepte ta proposition. Est-ce qu'on en parle à Cashmere et Gloss ?

- Hmmm... Je ne sais pas trop... Oui, je pense. Ils pourront nous conseiller en conséquence.

- Ca marche. On leur en parle pendant le repas ?

- Je m'en occupe.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Moi, j'ai ma soeur jumelle qui m'attend à la maison.

Sunrise se sentit gênée. C'était une raison peut-être... plus noble... que la sienne.

- Ruby, je la connais vaguement, dit-elle.

- En général, on est toujours collés l'un à l'autre, fit-il avec un sourire. C'est la première fois qu'on est séparé par deux cents kilomètres, et pour longtemps.

Il ajouta avec un peu plus de sérieux:

- Si je ne reviens pas, je crois qu'elle se tuera.

* * *

><p>Après le repas, Sunrise alla se coucher directement. Elle se sentait épuisée, malgré son envie de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit toute habillée, allongée en travers du lit, sans même sans rendre compte, au bout de deux ou trois minutes.<p> 


	30. District Cinq chapitre 1

District Cinq ( princessedusahara )

Chapitre 1

La voiture arriva rapidement à la gare.

**POV Jalen**

Ils sortirent de la voiture et firent face aux caméras. Jalen regretta d'avoir les yeux rougis: ce n'était pas son meilleur profil.

Il avait eu une idée, dans la voiture. Et si il s'alliait aux Carrières ? Bien sûr ! Ce serait beaucoup mieux.

Le jeune garçon sourit. Il était convaincu que sa stratégie marcherait.

Enfin, ils purent avancer et entrèrent dans le train.

L'intérieur était d'un luxe inimaginable. Jalen ouvrait de grands yeux et faillit tomber plusieurs fois, trop occupé à dévisager chaque objet, chaque parure, pour regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Son cerveau de surdoué fonctionnait à plein régime. Il avait des tas de questions à poser. Il brûlait d'envie de rencontrer ses mentors.

L'hôtesse les emmena dans un grand salon. Une collation était servie, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jalen qui mourrait de faim.

- Attendez, je vais chercher vos mentors, fit l'hôtesse en sortant de la pièce.

Jalen prit un gâteau et mordit dedans. C'était délicieux.

Après réflexion, la " pauvre " comme il l'appelait dans son fort intérieur, était plutôt jolie et avait l'air simpathique. Jalen avait élevé toute sa vie dans des préjugés, mais il décidé d'en faire abstraction et de lancer la conversation:

- Je m'appelle Jalen, et toi ? lui dit-il en tendant la main.

Elle ne répondit pas. La pitié qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui à la Moisson s'était évaporée quand elle avait su que c'était ce sale petit prétentieux de fils du maire. Aussi l'ignora-t-elle royalement, contemplant le paysage.

Jalen laissa tomber sa main et prit un autre gâteau.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, l'hôtesse revint, accompagnée des deux gagnantes du district encore en vie ( le seul homme gagant encore vivant était trop sénile pour assumer la charge de mentor ).

- Je vous présente Ann et Mary.

Ann était une grande femme, d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux brun-roux commençaient à laisser voir de petites touches de gris. Ses yeux bleus limpides étincelaient. Mary, elle, était plus jeune, peut-être entre 30 et 35 ans, de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux noirs, un teint mat et des yeux verts qu'on remarquait aussitôt.

- Qui prend qui ? demanda aussitôt Jalen, en regardant les deux femmes, essayant de deviner laquelle serait la meilleure.

- Je te laisse la jeune fille, Mary, fit Ann comme si elle se sacrifiait.

- Ca marche, merci.

- Allez donc vous reposer, nous parlerons stratégie après la rediffusion, fit Ann à l'intention des deux tributs.

Un serviteur, tout vêtu de blanc, montra à Jalen sa chambre, qui s'empressa, pour passer le temps, de calculer son aire.

* * *

><p>Jalen sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le grand salon. L'hôtesse et les deux mentors parlaient à voix basse, assises sur le canapé en face d'un écran géant accroché au mur.<p>

- On va regarder la rediffusion ? demanda Jalen en s'installant.

- Dans deux à trois minutes.

- De quelle couleur va être Caesar ?

- On en sait rien.

Jalen enchaînait question sur question. Kelseen, qui venait d'arriver, eut une petite exclamation qui ressemblait à " mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire ", et les deux mentors levèrent les yeux au ciel. Même l'hôtesse, pourtant experte dans l'art du babillage et de la parole inutile, semblait agacée. Il faut dire que Jalen était du genre curieux.

Une fois la rediffusion terminée, Jalen posa plus de questions encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Ann le coupe.

- On te sent intéressé, mais bon.. alors quelle est ta stratégie ?

- M'allier avec les Carrières, fit le jeune garçon d'une voix tranquille.

Un instant, tout le monde dans la pièce se figea. Puis tous partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Excuse-moi mais t'a été élevé où ? s'exclama Mary. Tu crois sérieusement que... toi... avec les Carrières.

- Bah quoi ? demanda Jalen avec toute l'innocence et la naïveté du monde.

- Les Carrières n'accepteront jamais un gosse de 12 ans avec eux, c'est tout ! s'écria Kelseen qui paraissait particulièrement scandalisée, et énervée. Faut que tu grandisse un peu, gamin ! poursuivit-elle en s'adressant pour la première fois à Jalen.

- On te sent frustrée, fit le petit d'une voix docte.

- Va te faire foutre ! répliqua la jeune fille, accompagnant cette locution d'un geste particulièrement grossier.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Ann et Mary se dévisagèrent, puis soupirèrent de concert.

* * *

><p>Jalen se leva et choisit la plus belle tenue que comportait l'armoire. Il jeta un oeil dehors: la grisaille dominait. Il soupira. Ann l'avait forcé, après le repas, à regarder des éditions des Jeux en entier, et parmi les plus violentes. Les 50eme, les 69eme, les 56eme. De quoi faire perdre son innocence et ses illusions.<p>

Jalen était encore choqué. Il avait très mal dormi, d'un sommeil plein de cauchemars sanglants, entrecoupés de phases de réveil où il courait vomir aux toilettes, sanglotait, et luttait pour ne pas se rendormir avant de ressombrer dans un nouveau cauchemar. Il avait compris que c'était pour son bien, mais bon...

Au petit-déjeuner, il ne put rien avaler. La gorge nouée, il regardait les aliments comme si il allaient l'attaquer. Enfin, il se décida à grignoter du bout des lèvres une tartine, accompagnée de jus d'orange.

- Nous allons arriver au Capitole, fit l'hôtesse, vous allez voir comme c'est merveilleux !

A ce moment, ils passèrent dans un tunnel. Jalen déglutit. Une des scènes qui l'avait le plus choqué, lors des 69eme Hunger Games, était un guet-apens dans lequel était tombé la fille du Quatre. Attaquée dans un souterrain par les autres Carrières auxquels elle avait refusée de s'allier, elle tâtonnait et poussait des petits cris terrifiés en donnant des coups à l'aveuglette alors que ses adversaires avaient des lunettes de vision nocturne.

Enfin, ils sortirent du tunnel. Le Capitole se présentait à leurs yeux.


	31. District Onze chapitre 1

District Onze chapitre 1 ( guim0veX5 et toinec )

La voiture arriva rapidement à la gare.

**POV Kayla**

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, ils furent assaillis par les caméras. Kayla tenta quelques sourires timides, mais on avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait une rage de dent. Elle abandonna rapidement, donc.

Son partenaire de district restait stoïque, calme. Aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage impassible. Kayla aurait ne rien ressentir, comme son visage en surface. Ne pas s'attarder, ne plus penser. Oublier tout.

Enfin, ils purent monter dans le train. Ce fut un véritable soulagement pour la jeune fille. Elle détestait être au centre de l'attention.

Elle eut le souffle coupé par l'intérieur luxueux, plus luxueux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Le petit salon de l'hôtel de Justice faisait pâle figure à côté. La jeune fille effleura les rideaux qui flottaient devant une fenêtre. C'était de la soie !

- Venez, venez, s'impatienta l'hôtesse. Installez-vous, là, fit elle en leur désignant une table autour de laquelle cinq chaises étaient disposées, dans un grand salon. Je vais chercher vos mentors.

Kayla sentit une pointe d'appréhension dans son ventre. Elle savait que les deux vainqueurs encore en vie étaient Chaff et Seeder. Mais elle ne les connaissait en rien, et elle savait que, à côté du garçon, sans hésiter, n'importe quel mentor choisirait son partenaire.

Une porte coulissante s'ouvrit, et Chaff et Seeder parurent. Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda sur le moignon de Chaff. Les deux s'assirent en face des tributs.

- Bonjour, fit calmement le garçon. Moi, c'est Dylan Foreve.

Son calme était impressionnant. Kayla l'envia.

- Et toi, jeune fille ?

- Kayla Sarbri.

- Pour commencer, prévoyez-vous une alliance ?

Les deux se regardèrent, se jaugèrent, et Kayla répondit:

- Non.

- Enfin, pas pour l'instant, précisa Dylan avec un hochement de tête à l'intention de sa camarade.

- Très bien, très bien. Je propose que Chaff prenne Dylan, et que je prenne Kayla, fit Seeder en souriant à la jeune fille. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, on y sera plus au calme.

La jeune fille la suivit. Seeder se déplaçait avec vigueur, et pourtant, elle devait être plus très loin de la soixantaine.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant la chambre, pour une nuit, de Kayla. Elles s'assirent sur le lit et restèrent un long moment sans parler. Kayla se sentait intimidée d'être assise à côté de Seeder.

- Tu sais, tu as autant de chances que le jeune Dylan de gagner.

Kayla haussa les épaules.

- Oui, bon, je sais me servir d'un couteau, fit-elle maussadement.

- Et en plus, d'après ce que j'en devine, tu es rapide et agile. Ne sous-estime ces qualités-là, si la meute de Carrières est à tes trousses, par exemple, tu seras bien contente de courir vite. Dylan, dans cette même situation, aurait sûrement de l'endurance à revendre, bien entendu. Mais il se ferait inorexablement rattraper, jusqu'à qu'ils se mettent à six pour lui faire la peau. Crois-moi, sa carrure le désigne comme un ennemi à abattre, il fera partie des cibles principales des Carrières. Toi, par contre... ils t'ignoreront, surtout si tu joues les filles apeurées. Et tu auras assez de marge de manoeuvre pour, discrètement tuer des tributs. Les sponsors, alors, t'aideront. Mais tu devras bien faire attention à ne pas te sur-estimer, et à t'attaquer à des victimes plus faibles que toi.

- Je ne pourrais pas tuer des gamins de 12 ans !

- Tu n'auras pas le choix. C'est soit toi, soit eux. Que préfères-tu ? Tu te penses altruiste, sincère, et pas assez cruelle pour t'attaquer à eux ? Passe une seule journée dans l'arène et cette certitude-là, tu te seras démontrée trente fois que ce n'est pas vrai. L'espèce humaine est un beau ramassis d'égoïstes et de lâches, et ce sont les moins recommandables qui sortent de l'arène. Oublie ce que tu crois savoir sur toi. Tue. Si tu veux t'en sortir.

**POV Dylan**

- Vu ta carrure, tu ne passeras jamais pour faible. Laisse tomber.

Il était tard, après la rediffusion. Chaff donnait à Dylan encore quelques conseils.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Travailler dur, pour être aussi mortel que tes adversaires le supposeront. Joins-toi à la meute des Carrières si ils le proposent, tu seras en relative sécurité avec eux. Mais méfie-toi des couteaux dans le dos, au sens figuré comme au propre.

- Ok.

- Sinon, reste seul ou avec un allié, pas plus. Choisis bien ton allié, il doit être digne de confiance.

- Compris.

- Que sais-tu sur Kayla Sarbri ?

- Absolumment rien, à part son nom et son âge.

- Ok. Laisse tomber pour une alliance, elle m'a l'air bien trop craintive et faiblarde. Personnellement, je trouve les tributs de cette année très intéressants. Il y en a un ou deux dans le lot qui sont de bonnes poires, et en même temps qui ne deviendraient pas des poids morts.

- Comme qui ?

- Bah, je n'ai pas les noms en tête. Mais tu verras ça tout de suite. Bon, tu n'es pas non plus obligé de prendre un allié.

- Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je préfère rester seul.

- Bien. C'est un choix judicieux. Je pense que tu es parfaitement capable de te débrouiller tout seul. N'est-ce pas ?

- Mes parents sont morts i ans, et depuis je m'occupe de mon frère et de ma soeur.

- Tu peux sortir vivant de cette arène, Dylan. Tu le peux.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Dylan se leva, fit une toilette rapide et rejoignit les autres pour le petit-déjeuner.<p>

Le ciel gris reflétait bien ses pensées: maussades.

- On va bientôt arriver au Capitole ! s'écria l'hôtesse. Oh, comme j'ai hâte !

Ils passèrent dans un tunnel. Dylan, un peu claustrophobe, se raidit légèrement.

Enfin, ils sortirent. Un panorama magnifique s'étalait sous leurs yeux ébahis: c'était...

- Le Capitole ! s'exclama l'hôtesse ravie.


	32. District Trois chapitre 1

** Info dernière minute: les chapitres du train sont bientôt finis. J'ai pris une décision: tous les personnages qui n'ont pas été choisis seront éliminés au Bain de Sang, avec quelques Guest. A partir de ****la Parade, je prends la "possession " des Guest. Donc si vous voulez absolument vous allier avec un personnage Guest, prenez contact avec moi.**

**PS: Pour des raisons qui me semblent évidentes, les Guest ( que j'ai repris en main, donc ), ne peuvent pas gagner.**

**Nouvelle info dernière minute: vous pouvez reprendre en main un Guest ! Vous partirez avec la base du personnage mais après, vous ferez comme avec le vôtre, nouant des alliances... N'oubliez pas de m'informer !**

* * *

><p>District Trois ( rima.l )<p>

Chapitre 1

La voiture arriva rapidement à la gare.

**POV Ashleen**

Ashleen n'avait jamais été aussi tendue et apeurée. Jusqu'à présent elle semblait s'être détachée de tout ce que le tirage de son nom impliquait, mais tout cela la rattrapait, lui tombait dessus et l'écrasait de tout son poids. Elle peinait à respirer, car les pensées les plus sombres et horribles l'étouffaient et la faisait suffoquer.

Elle savait qu'elle avait une drôle de tête pour les nombreuses caméras, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle se sentait terriblement lourde, comme si elle avait été sous l'eau, en apnée.

La porte du train coulissa. L'hôtesse les tira à l'intérieur, et Ashleen retrouva tant bien que mal ses esprits, bien que son anxiosité allât croissant. La jeune fille était assez fière, et prit le parti de tout faire pour dissimuler son inconfort mental. Elle ne voulait pas être prise pour une faible, comme son compagnon qui se mouchait avec des bruits de trompette.

L'hôtesse les entraîna dans un grand salon richement meublé. Ashleen cacha son émerveillement derrière un masque impassible. Son compagnon, lui, en avait oublié de se moucher, et un filet de morve sortait de son nez.

- Asseyez vous, je vais chercher Beetee et Wiress.

Ashleen se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Le petit la regardait avec espoir, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui propose de s'allier. Elle déçut ses espoirs en l'ignorant royalement. Elle goûta un " fruit déguisé ", c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle n'ait jamais mangée. Elle en reprit plusieurs, et le petit finit par l'imiter, à son grand agacement. Il la répugnait un peu, avec son nez et ses yeux rougis, et lui inspirait trop de pitié à son goût.

Enfin, Beetee et Wiress entrèrent, suivie de l'hôtesse.

- Et bien, voilà deux jeunes tributs qui m'ont tout à fait l'air intéressants, fit Beetee.

- La grande... fit Wiress.

- Ah, elle dit qu'elle souhaite te conseiller, Ashleen.

Ashleen répondit froidement:

- Elle parle tout le temps comme ça ?

- Oui, en général.

- Vous avez donc _vraiment_ l'intention de laisser cette cinglée me donner des conseils ?

- Elle n'est pas folle, Ashleen.

- Pff.

Devant la moue méprisante de la jeune fille, Beetee déclara:

- Ok, Wiress, tu iras avec Christopher ( lequel était trop timide pour prononcer un mot ); et je m'occuperais d'Ashleen. Bien, nous arriverons ce soir, juste après le dîner. Christopher, veux-tu un pull ? Tu as l'air frigorifié.

- Oui, renchérit soudain Ashleen, évite de mourir de froid, tiens au moins le coup jusqu'à l'arène. Je te rappelle qu'on a été tirés au sort pour s'entretuer en direct. Tu voudrais pas que tout Panem loupe ce beau spectacle ?

Christopher éclata en sanglots.

- Chut... souffla Wiress en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

Ashleen la regarda faire avec une grimace de mépris.

Beetee planta ses yeux droit dans les siens et souffla d'une voix dangereusement basse:

- C'était mesquin et petit, jeune fille. Ce petit est fragile phsychologiquement.

Elle haussa les épaules et répliqua:

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? Maman ne sera pas là pour lui changer les couches, va falloir qu'il prenne contact avec la réalité.

Beetee ne répliqua rien et Ashleen sortit.

* * *

><p>Elle revint pour la rediffusion. En découvrant petit à petit ses adversaires, elle sentit le découragement la gagner peu à peu. Ils étaient tous si grands, si forts, si impressionnants ! Elle ne faisait pas le poids à côté d'eux. Surtout, les Carrières. La fille du Deux paraissait moins dangereuse que ses compagnons, mais son partenaire de district était, sans nul doute, un tueur remarquable.<p>

Ensuite, ils allèrent manger.

Au repas, l'ambiance était lourde. Ashleen sentait tous les regards peser sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, la figure écrasée contre l'édredon de sa chambre. Elle s'était assoupie peu à peu. Depuis son réveil, elle avait une grosse boule de remords dans la gorge, qui venait s'ajouter à sa peur. Elle imagina les pires scénarios, où les mentors la boudaient et elle mourrait, sans aide. Cela faillit la faire pleurer, et la conforta dans sa décision. Elle finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres:

- Je m'excuse, pour tout à l'heure. Je suis consciente que je me suis comportée comme une vraie peste jusqu'à présent. Je suis un peu à cran.

Wiress lui toucha l'épaule dans un geste plein de sollicitude. La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Et bien, excuses acceptées, fit Beetee, visiblement soulagé.

Elle regarda ensuite Christopher, et esquissa un petit sourire désolé.

- Je m'en veux, pour ce que je t'ai dit.

- Tu ne le pensais pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Pas le moins du monde.

Il sembla se débattre intérieurement, puis lâcha:

- Est-ce que... tu voudrais m'aider, dans l'arène ? Je vais probablement mourir, et je ne veux pas être un poids mort mais...

- Ok, répondit Ashleen sans trop réfléchir.

Elle lui devait bien et puis, elle pensa qu'elle apprécierait un peu de compagnie.

Soudain, le train fut plongé dans le noir. Seule la lumière des lampes les éclairait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du tunnel, une ville illuminée leur apparut:

- Regardez, c'est le Capitole ! s'exclama l'hôtesse. Enfin !


End file.
